Nenhuma Lealdade no Luar
by Ariadne AWS
Summary: Porque certos segredos não foram feitos para permanecer enterrados. HGSS
1. Leviatã

**Nenhuma Lealdade no Luar**

_escrito por Ariadne_

_traduzido por FerPotter_

_beta-read por BastetAzazis_

_**Resumo**: Porque certos segredos não foram feitos para permanecer enterrados._

**N.A.**: O título desta história foi tirado da fic da Anastasia "Animated Night". Não preciso nem dizer que tudo o que você reconhecer pertence à J.K. Rowling. Se eu vi alguma coisa é porque estou sobre os ombros de um gigante. Meus agradecimentos, como sempre, à Anastasia e às colaboradoras do OWL. Minha gratidão à Ferporcel, pela tradução generosa e cuidadosa, e à BastetAzazis, por betar.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Leviatã **

O vento sacudia os topos dos pinheiros no canto mais escuro da Floresta Proibida, e pela maior parte do dia ela os observara pelos painéis da janela da biblioteca; seus olhos distraídos pelo movimento distante que chamava seus pensamentos para longe, longe de sua pesquisa, das redações que estava corrigindo, e finalmente, do seu controle consciente.

Ela tivera que se esforçar para se concentrar, para focar, para terminar seu trabalho. Enquanto os raios decrescentes do sol poente desapareciam, iluminando de baixo apenas os galhos mais altos, ela pôs a pena de lado e suspirou, soprando uma mecha solta de cabelo para longe dos olhos.

_Vinte e dois anos._

Vinte e dois anos atrás ela estivera com Harry em Godric's Hollow quando Voldemort caiu. Vinte e dois anos atrás ela retornara à Hogwarts para completar seus estudos, passando seus NIEMs com notas que não surpreenderam ninguém. Vinte e dois anos atrás ela aceitara a oferta da Diretora para preencher o posto vago pela Profa. Sinistra, que fora desmascarada como uma das integrantes do círculo íntimo de Voldemort enquanto corpo dela jazia, imóvel, ao lado dos corpos dos Malfoy e dos Lestrange, para ser removido e descartado pelos Inomináveis, cujo trabalho era... é, bem. Ela sabia mais sobre aquilo do que queria saber.

Eles todos sabiam, é claro; ela mais que a maioria.

Talvez.

Porque há vinte e dois anos, ela assumira a responsabilidade do saber, do segredo, e da lealdade.

Por vinte e dois anos, ela mantivera seu segredo guardado para que não abalasse as estruturas do mundo bruxo.

Porque há vinte e dois anos, Harry falhara. Fora dela o golpe que derrubara Voldemort.

No seu pânico – com Rony abatido, a Ordem dizimada, alguns imobilizados, impotentes a não ser pelos olhos desvairados e penetrantes, observando Harry se esforçar enquanto Voldemort lutava para controlar a mente dele, a única separação restante da alma dele incrustada, estrangulada na cicatriz com a qual fizera Harry à sua própria imagem.

Porque Harry vivera muito tempo sob sua maldição – a maldição enigmática da Magia das Trevas mais sombria, a maldição mundana de ser o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu – para ser capaz, para ser supostamente capaz, de expulsá-lo completamente.

Porque Harry não podia, no final, derrotar a si mesmo, e quando seus olhos perderam o foco e seus joelhos dobraram, quando ele começou a oscilar...

Em pânico, sua varinha moveu-se sozinha, e era a _sua_ voz– baixa, inaudível – a voz na sua mente falara, e tinha sido ela quem matara Voldemort.

Ela não fazia idéia de como fizera aquilo.

A profecia fora insignificante. Os Inomináveis não sabiam o que fazer.

Havia, é claro, uma maneira de encobrir a verdade; e ela retornara obediente para Hogwarts, vestindo mais uma vez as vestes da sua Casa, colocando nelas o distintivo de Monitora Chefe, literalmente as trocando no dia da sua formatura por vestes de professora, com os oficiais do Ministério assentindo que aprovavam.

Por vinte e dois anos, ela desempenhara seu papel – o cérebro do Trio de Ouro, a última apoiadora do Harry a sobreviver, a desolada jovem namorada de Rony Weasley – tão trágico, tão jovem – em silêncio.

Pergaminhos esquecidos a sua frente, ela olhava para a luz poente nas árvores sacudidas pelo vento até que percebeu que o que via era seu próprio rosto, banhado na luz da lamparina, refletido, distorcido, na janela pesada.

Os ecos de vinte e dois anos de silêncio a pressionavam do teto abobadado, como se os ossos do castelo o tirassem dos fundamentos de rocha, como se suas raízes, crescendo infinitamente através do tempo, levassem a profunda vastidão da eternidade até o presente para oprimi-la, pesada, suspensa para cair...

Ela balançou a cabeça. Sentira este peso antes, nas inumeráveis noites passadas rabiscando com tinta escarlate seus incontáveis comentários precisos nas margens de livros pessoais de pesquisa, em infindáveis pergaminhos de alunos.

E ela sempre deixara isso de lado, banindo com um gesto impaciente, suas mãos completando o movimento ao colocar a mecha cacheada de cabelo atrás da orelha.

A Profa. Hermione Granger sempre tinha uma mancha de tinta escarlate perto da orelha. Todos notavam, é claro. Mas ninguém – nem mesmo os alunos do primeiro ano mais descuidados – dizia uma palavra a esse respeito.

Porque o humor da Profa. Granger era curto, incendiário, e famoso.

A Profa. Hermione Granger era a pessoa mais temida de Hogwarts.

E ninguém sabia por quê.

----

– Professora? – Quando Hermione colocou o resto de seus pertences na bolsa, a voz da bibliotecária – amarga, educada – cortou seu silêncio.

Hermione levantou os olhos rispidamente. – O que foi, Ana?

Como sempre, Ana Abbott retraiu-se com a pausa com que a professora sempre pontuava a falta de título formal dela. Entrelaçando as mãos nas costas como se ainda fosse uma aluna, ela deu um pequeno passo para trás e baixou o queixo. – Eu só queria... queria saber...

Os olhos de Hermione brilharam perigosamente. – Se eu estava de saída?

Ana olhou para o teto. – Si-.

Hermione a interrompeu. – Obviamente – disse, levantando-se e colocando a bolsa no ombro. Ela passou pela outra mulher como se lhe outorgasse menos atenção que a uma das muitas estátuas de Hogwarts.

Assim que a porta da biblioteca fechara atrás da capa da professora, Ana suspirou e pensou:

– Ela era sempre tão _legal _na escola. – Ana tivera o mesmo pensamento todas as noites desde que substituíra Madame Pince quinze anos antes.

Se a professora soubesse do lamento perene de Ana, não teria dito nada.

Não em voz alta.

Mas algo nos seus olhos teriam confirmado a suspeita semi-consciente de Ana de que ela não estava à altura dela.

----

Os passos de Hermione ecoavam com finalidade eficiente nos corredores de pedra enquanto fazia o caminho para seu quarto. O Barão Sangrento entrou no seu caminho, mas ela passou por ele, sem ver, insensível ao frio que sempre acompanhava o contato com qualquer um dos muitos fantasmas do castelo.

Haviam mais deles agora.

A última jornada do Expresso de Hogwarts já era lenda – o casco gasto e pretejado de sua máquina antes carmesim brilhante arrastando sua cauda quebrada para morrer há meia légua da Estação de Hogsmeade; as formas perplexas e translúcidas dos poucos estudantes cujos pais permitiram embarcar emergindo horas depois da névoa das Terras Altas, estupidamente obedecendo aos últimos impulsos de vida – chegar ao castelo, a última fortaleza segura.

O ataque ao trem foi o catalisador final para Harry. O confronto em Godric's Hollow ocorrera menos de uma quinzena depois que receberam a notícia da diretora, que tinha fechado a escola e dedicara uma ala inteira dela para a educação de seus antigos alunos. – Para facilitar a transição deles – ela dissera.

O Frei Gorducho mostrara sua aprovação assentindo com sua longa cabeça, e tomara residência com eles. Alguns deles sumiram, dissolvendo parcialmente em caminhos de névoa estacionária que os alunos instintivamente sabiam ter que evitar quando a escola reabriu no ano seguinte.

Impetuosa pelo castelo com suas vestes formais de professora roçando duro ao redor de seus passos rápidos, a professora não pensou naquela época, nem nos primeiros sete anos depois da guerra, que todas as turmas eram menores do que deveriam ter sido e algumas passavam sem nem ser ministradas. Mas o castelo já estava cheio há algum tempo desde então, e ela nunca admitiu a nostalgia dos tempos onde havia menos quebradores de regras e menos redações para corrigir. Somente sozinha, bem tarde da noite, seus pensamentos se voltavam para os tempos idos, e, mesmo então, somente nos momentos sombrios antes de dormir, quando estava bem além de saber seu próprio nome.

Era a sua hora favorita do dia.

Nesta noite seus olhos e mente eram levados às árvores, vislumbradas por janelas, por entre arcadas de colunas, iluminadas por trás pela lua nascente, os topos delas ainda balançando sombriamente, silenciosas, somente os galhos mais altos das árvores mais altas, sempre os primeiros a roubar a luz do céu, a sentir o vento, precursores da noite e das tempestades.

Nesta noite o vento estava acelerando, e, de onde não sabia mais seu nome, sob seus sonhos, esta noite ela sentiu ele se acelerar.


	2. Sob Seus Sonhos

**Nenhuma Lealdade no Luar**

_escrito por Ariadne_

_traduzido por FerPotter_

_beta-read por BastetAzazis_

_**Resumo:** Porque certos segredos não foram feitos para permanecer enterrados._

**A/N**: Com agradecimento especial para a minha parceira nas trevas (e, a partir deste capítulo, minha nova beta), Anastasia. Obrigada também à Melenka e Tobert por me ajudarem a articular (e testar minhas idéias sobre) o passado da história. Minha gratidão à Ferporcel, pela tradução generosa e cuidadosa, e à BastetAzazis, por betar.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Sob Seus Sonhos **

_Nesta noite o vento estava acelerando, e, de onde não sabia mais seu nome, sob seus sonhos, nesta noite ela o sentiu acelerar._

-------------------------

A diretora levantou os olhos da mesa quando uma campainha suave da escada em espiral assinalava a presença de um dos fantasmas do castelo. Ela endireitou-se na cadeira e olhou para a porta. – Entre.

Ao ver o Barão Sangrento, ela elevou-se um pouco, mas ele balançou a cabeça, gesticulando para que ela se sentasse. – Ele não piorou.

Suspirando levemente, ela deixou-se relaxar de volta na cadeira. O Diretor da Sonserina escondera sua condição de todos, preparando uma gama de poções cada vez mais complexas, com as quais era capaz de tolerar o pior dos sintomas e continuar lecionando, mas ele finalmente desfalecera pouco antes do final do semestre passado.

_– Perdoe-me, Minerva – ele dissera enquanto Papoula afastava-se da cama dele e capturava seu olhar. Nenhuma palavra era necessária; os dois viram muita coisa juntos. – Eu tive tanto prazer ensinando... – Ele recostara-se nos travesseiros, um sorriso suave relaxando as feições dele conforme a poção fazia efeito._

– O vento está acelerando, Diretora.

A voz do Barão Sangrento a trouxe de volta para o presente, e Minerva olhou cética para ele por um momento. – Você soa como um centauro.

O Barão bufou, flutuando um pouco para trás. – Ela sente. – Ele flutuou até uma das janelas altas e estreitas. – Ele sente, mesmo que não tenha a percepção para saber disso. Não vai demorar muito agora.

– Tem certeza? – A monotonia do seu tom desvirtuava o frio repentino em seu estômago.

Ele assentiu.

Minerva apoiou-se pesadamente sobre o braço da cadeira, seus dedos caindo automaticamente para traçar as ranhuras gastas do entalhe. – Mas quando ele morrer, isso deve...

– Vai acontecer antes disso, como você bem sabe – o Barão continuou, calmamente, sem se virar da janela.

Traçando uma curva do entalhe, Minerva percebeu que o anel que usava rodava mais facilmente em seu dedo este ano, a pedra caía pesadamente sobre seus dedos enquanto pensava. O _tek _que ele fazia contra a madeira era suave, mas real, e por um tempo ela manteve as mãos deliberadamente estáticas. – Então creio que esteja na hora.

O Barão virou-se para ela, flutuando há alguns pés para o lado enquanto enquadrava a próxima frase com cuidado visível. – Os fatos são indiscutíveis. – Ele hesitou por um momento, ainda flutuando. Quando Minerva não falou, ele acrescentou:

– Ela passou através de mim.

A diretora fechou os olhos e soltou o ar. – Nenhum sinal sequer de que ela tenha notado a sua presença?

– Não. Nenhum.

– A pesquisa dela está em um estágio crítico; talvez-

– Não – o Barão discordou, flutuando alguns metros para mais perto. – Não foi distração; mais que isso, também não foi concentração demais.

Alguma parte do cérebro de Minerva mostrou desagrado à sintaxe caracteristicamente sinuosa do Barão, e suas sobrancelhas se comprimiram. Só um pouco, mas ele notou o movimento e o julgamento que ele entregava, e mergulhou em direção a cadeira dela.

– Ela nem me viu. Ela _não pode _me ver, Minerva. Ela não pode mais ver _nenhum _de nós.

As mãos de Minerva apertaram-se no seu colo e gelaram quando as palavras dele pairavam pesadas no ar, mas ela intencionalmente se recusava a desviar o olhar.

Ele flutuou até ela, sugando o calor do ar até que estivesse certo de que ela o entendeu. Então se afastou para uma distância educada.

Boas-maneiras térmicas foi uma das coisas que ele ensinara aos alunos do trem.

Minerva suspirou, recordando, depois olhou decisivamente para um dos retratos. – Alvo?

Na tristeza sombria perto do teto abobadado, o retrato de Dumbledore parecia desbotar um pouco. – Eu já expressei minhas dúvidas quanto a este curso de ação em mais de uma ocasião, Minerva.

– Mas Alvo, certamente, você vê-

– Até mais do que você, eu temo – ele disse; na verdade, da alta posição na parede ele podia enxergar facilmente todo o campo de quadribol. Ele pedira que seu retrato fosse movido exatamente por aquela razão.

O fato da vista agora também se estender sobre a Floresta Proibida não escapou à atenção de Minerva. Ela o pressionou mais. – O que mais pode ser feito?

– Ora, nada, é claro – ele disse calmamente.

– Então-

Ele baixou o queixo para olhar para ela sobre os óclinhos, e suas palavras morreram informes. Num tom ilusoriamente sereno, ele continuou:

– Em qualquer assunto, Minerva, quase sempre alguém pode agir; entretanto, não necessariamente este alguém deva agir.

Ela dispensou-lhe um olhar penetrante com o qual sempre encontrara tais pronunciamentos. – Então como mais determinaremos-

– Talvez não seja para sabermos.

Ela o considerava friamente; ele encontrava o olhar dela calmamente, mas não falou mais nada.

Depois de alguns minutos, o Barão Sangrento tossiu polidamente. – Diretora, se não requer mais nada de mim... – Deixou a frase ficar no ar, incompleta. Ao seu aceno de cabeça, ele flutuou pela porta. – Devo mantê-la informada da condição de Slughorn pela manhã, então. Boa noi... – A palavra foi cortada quando ele desapareceu através da madeira maciça.

----

Dobras não eram permitidas, e os lençóis eram macios. E os travesseiros macios sob seus cabelos... nada de precipício, nada de pedra, nada de passos, nada de ecos.

E ela sentiu o rosto relaxar, e passou para o lugar de meios-pensamentos obscuros, de sonhos semi-formados, silenciosos sob o sussurro sempre presente do vento nos galhos banhados pela lua. Nada de palavras, nada de corpo...

…nada de mente.

Ela estava livre.

----

Minerva andava de um lado para o outro na luz da lamparina.

----

Logo, ela dormiu.

_Ela não queria olhar para o Rony, para onde ele fora jogado, quebrado. Tão perto. Ela não queria..._

_Harry – os olhos – e ela o sentiu começar a sumir, a cair._

_– Hermione – Rony ofegou, lutando para levantar-se em um cotovelo e olhar diretamente para ela._

_Com os olhos arregalados, ela o encarava de volta, e, afastando-se, balançou a cabeça, sua boca aberta em um protesto disforme._

_– Hermione, _por favor_. – Os olhos dele estavam desesperados._

_– Eu _não posso_! – Um sussurro, um grito; ambos, nenhum; mas ele sabia, ela a ouvira, e seus olhos eram aço._

_– Você _precisa_. Você é a única que- – ele moveu os lábios – um espasmo puxou a cabeça dele, e ele caiu. A cabeça refestelou-se no chão, olhando fixamente para o céu, a boca silenciosa formando as palavras: _

–_Você pode._

_Arrancando seus olhos dele, de volta para Harry, ela viu o que esperara nunca ver – no fundo dos olhos verdes, um vislumbre de vermelho – brilhando, crescendo..._

_Um olhar involuntário para onde o corpo de Voldemort jazia, e de volta para o Rony, os olhos voltados para o céu, ainda com a boca formando: _

– _Você pode..._

_Ela fechou os olhos num desejo selvagem e infantil, desejando apenas estar em algum lugar, qualquer outro lugar, outra pessoa, nascida para algo mais que isso. _

_E a voz em sua mente sussurrara…_

_Quando ela abriu os olhos, estava de joelhos, ofegando por ar, sua varinha quebrada, e os olhos de Rony estavam esbugalhados, olhando fixamente para ela, vítreos, indiferentes._

_Mas os olhos do Harry estavam verdes, só verdes, e os elos da Ordem estavam quebrados, e no estalido repentino de som voltando aos seus ouvidos num ímpeto aniquilador, todos passaram apressados por ela em direção ao Harry, e ela os observara._

----

A lamparina queimara fraca no escritório da diretora, o calor sumindo das paredes assim que, fila por fila, os retratos dos antigos diretores de Hogwarts desapareciam ascendentemente nas sombras, e ainda, Minerva andava de um lado para outro, deslizando uma dobra de suas vestes infindavelmente entre os dedos.

Abruptamente, ela parou e sacudiu sua varinha.

----

Um raio prateado passou rapidamente pela janela, e Severo Snape levantou os olhos de seu pergaminho. Há mais de vinte anos que ele não recebia uma mensagem por um Patrono, mas seu rosto não revelou surpresa quando ajustou as proteções para admitir o emissário de Minerva.

Tudo o que ele disse antes de sumir foi:

– Você é necessário.

Suas sobrancelhas contraíram. Ele enrolou o pergaminho que estivera lendo em um rolo perfeito e, colocando-o em uma maleta que já esperava, chamou sua vassoura e mandou seu Patrono na sua frente dentro da noite.

----

Sua cabeça sacudia violentamente no travesseiro. Sob os cabelos úmidos, uma mancha rosa desbotada.

De manhã, o elfo doméstico de olhos úmidos que era designado para ela trocaria a fronha. Manchas comuns de tinta eram rotina para os elfos domésticos de Hogwarts, mas, por razões que nenhum deles questionava de perto, aquela tinta em particular, plantada com aquelas lágrimas em particular, provaram-se permanentes, e o lixo de fronhas da professora já há muito vestia cada elfo doméstico na Bretanha. Quando questionados sobre a mancha por um mestre especialmente observador, os olhos do elfo doméstico se arregalariam, mas eles balançariam suas cabeças e, atipicamente, não diriam nada.

Nenhuma bruxa ou bruxo jamais pensou em perguntar duas vezes.

De manhã, a elfa doméstica designada à professora balançaria a cabeça tristemente enquanto trocava a fronha, assim como fazia todas as manhãs por mais de vinte anos.

A professora, vestindo suas vestes de trabalho, não notaria, assim como nunca notara durante todo esse tempo.

Mas agora ainda era noite, e um sussurro pequeno, mudo, crescia do lugar abaixo de seus sonhos, não tendo maior substância que uma pequena nuvem de fumaça. Cresceu, silencioso, insistente-

– Não – ela murmurou.

Cada retrato no castelo retraiu-se, e, na prateleira no escritório da diretora, o Chapéu Seletor apertou os olhos bem firmes.

E, em guarda nos aposentos do Slughorn nove andares abaixo, o Barão Sangrento olhou para cima. Ele a ouvira, tão claramente como se ela tivesse gritado.


	3. Um Céu de Recordações

**Nenhuma Lealdade no Luar **

_traduzido por **FerPotter**_

_beta-read por **BastetAzazis**_

_**Resumo**Severo atravessa o passado para chegar em Hogwarts._

N.A.: Muito obrigada, como sempre, à minha beta, Anastasia, cuja graça e paciência levaram este capítulo a atingir sua tensão, palavra por elusiva palavra. Também, um obrigado especial para Indigofeathers. Minha gratidão à Ferporcel, pela tradução generosa e cuidadosa, e à BastetAzazis, por betar.

Nota aos leitores: O segredo misterioso do passado da Hermione vai ser esclarecido, é claro, mas não tão já. Um certo bruxo alto, obscuro, e vestido em couro tem algumas coisas para pensar. ::floreia a pena das trevas:: - Ari

* * *

Capítulo 3: **Um Céu de Recordações**

_E, em guarda nos aposentos de Slughorn, nove andares abaixo, o Barão Sangrento olhou para__cima. Ele a ouvira, tão claramente como se ela tivesse gritado._

------------------------

Enquanto a paisagem escura, rolante do Norte da Inglaterra deslizava sob ele, seu corpo respondendo habilmente aos ventos contra e às correntes de ar, Severo relaxou numa postura de vôo baixo e permitiu que sua mente vagasse livremente. Embora não estivesse esperando o chamado do Patrono da Minerva, estava esperando... alguma coisa. Por muito tempo.

Depois de ser solto da prisão, ele recusara a oferta da diretora para retomar sua posição de professor, exprimindo seu desejo de passar um tempo em pesquisa intensiva. Retirando-se do olhar do público, ele aceitou o legado de uma pequena propriedade da família da sua mãe, e o mundo bruxo não ouvira falar do notório assassino de Dumbledore desde então.

Seu trabalho para a Ordem viera, é claro, à tona no julgamento, mas assassinato é assassinato, então ele permanecera, impassível, entre os poucos Comensais da Morte sobreviventes quando, um por um, em ordem alfabética, foram sentenciados ao Beijo do Dementador.

Quando a chefe da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos chagava perto do "S", um sussurro de antecipação surgiu, mas Severo parecera igualmente impassível à sua própria, relativamente leve, sentença: cinco anos em Azkaban, por "conduta desonrosa inapropriada a um bruxo cavalheiro".

Ele se perguntara pervertidamente qual livro empoeirado e retrogrado que a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos desenterrara para vir com um crime ambíguo suficiente para mitigar a sede de sangue enquanto sossegava sua própria consciência ambivalente.

Era um veredicto adequado o suficiente. Originalmente intencionado como um eufemismo para desvios sexuais, o julgamento carregava nisso uma mancha vaga, porém indelével, embora a cultura bruxa contemporânea não se preocupasse mais com honra.

Angulando sua vassoura para longe das luzes da pequena cidade trouxa, ele bufou com a memória. Não, a falta de honra agora qualificava alguém, ele achava, para a política.

Nenhuma sombra de deleite se mostrara no seu rosto durante a condenação, é claro, e se seus olhos escuros às vezes brilharam com um riso cortante e anárquico durante seu tempo em Azkaban, não houvera ninguém lá para ver.

Enquanto ele voava num arco longo e extenso ao redor da cidade, ele refletia que Alvo veria humor nisso tudo, se ele soubesse.

A lua a sua frente ficou embaçada.

Passaram-se muitos anos desde que voara nas Terras Altas. Esquecera-se de quão acentuado o frio poderia ser a uma altitude a salvo dos trouxas...

Ele estava se enganando. Afrouxou a luva com o dente, despindo sua mão para esfregar os olhos. Correndo a mão pelo cabelo, soltando-o, como se o vento pudesse apagar aquela noite distante da sua mente...

Não. A memória que procurava era mais recente, de alguns anos depois da sua libertação. Ele deslizou seus dedos de volta na luva, fechando as mãos para colocá-la no lugar, e retomou seu curso natural para o norte.

Em uma viagem rara ao Beco Diagonal para encontrar-se com um dos Duendes Chefe para tratar de um pequeno assunto legal, ele escolhera aparatar perto da Floreios e Borrões para informar-se pessoalmente sobre alguns títulos raros que queria para sua pesquisa.

Esquecera de como a livraria podia ficar lotada antes da volta às aulas, e costurou com indiferença a multidão de estudantes para quem a visão dele não significava nada mais ameaçador que a presença de um adulto – qualquer adulto.

Forçando o caminho até os fundos da loja, viu seu progresso fiscalizado em várias ocasiões pela mudança repentina e aparentemente aleatória de direção que os membros mais jovens da multidão pareciam especialmente propensos. Perto da seção de Aritmancia, encontrou seu caminho completamente confuso por um emaranhado específico de ruivos barulhentos.

– Pai – a menor, uma bruxa de aproximadamente sete anos, choramingara. – Por que _eu_ não posso ir para Hogwarts? Já sou quase do tamanho da Lílian.

Com aquilo, a atenção de Severo se focara mais atentamente na jovem bruxa.

_Olhos verdes. Claro, seriam mesmo._

Retraíra-se um pouco, e com facilidade fluida, deslizara incógnito atrás de uma estante, onde dois corvinais mais velhos pareciam estar debatendo os méritos de um texto de Aritmancia Avançada. Deu pouca atenção para a conversa deles até que seus ouvidos pegaram uma frase:

– ... a _morcega._ Batendo asas por aí naquelas vestes como um tipo de Dementador. – A meninas mais alta estremeceu, ainda contemplando o livro nas mãos.

A outra assentiu. – Preferiria encarar um deles que ter mais um ano de aulas com _ela_. Entretanto, a mamãe insistiu que eu prosseguisse na matéria.

– Bem, com um O no seu NOM, o que você esperava?

– Só porque _você_ baixou sua nota deliberadamente para que seu pai não pudesse lhe obrigar a...

– Eu não fiz nada disso!

– Por favor, Angela. Você tem sido a melhor da turma desde que embarcamos no trem pela primeira vez. – As duas meninas fizeram um gesto reflexivo com os dedos à menção do trem, antes da bruxa mais baixa continuar:

– Ninguém vai lhe culpar por fazer isso, se você simplesmente admitir.

A menina chamada Angela curvou a cabeça por um momento, como se imaginando uma possibilidade. Finalmente, os olhos dela brilharam e os lábios se contraíram. – Ah, está bem. Mesmo assim. Um E não é tão ruim, eu acho, e _realmente_ me colocou fora da turma de NIEM. – Deveras triunfantemente, ela entregou o livro-texto à sua colega.

A outra aceitou o encargo, lamentando:

– Assustadoramente esperto da sua parte.

A voz de Angela sumiu no zumbido geral enquanto elas se afastavam. – Foi, não foi? Eu _odeio_ a morcegona velha.

Depois de um longo momento, Severo percebera que sua sobrancelha estava em grande perigo de desaparecer no seu cabelo.

Fazendo um desvio final no céu da noite, Severo vislumbrou as luzes distantes de Hogsmeade e, além delas, a escuridão profunda e brutal que era a Floresta Proibida. Suas calças de couro de montaria rangeram no frio quando mudou de posição para aliviar as costas. Fazia muito tempo desde que tinha voado uma distância como essa.

Beirando os topos das árvores e começando a descer para o castelo, ponderou sobre a memória que vinha procurando.

Mais tarde naquele dia, depois de concluir seus negócios em Gringotes, virara na rua lateral onde os ingredientes de poções mais especializados eram vendidos. Estava, como ele esperaria, quase deserta, já que as bruxas e bruxos mais coerentes evitavam Londres na semana de compras para a volta às aulas se tivessem alguma escolha.

Quase deserta.

Sim, aquela era a memória.

A porta da Farmácia do Alvin não tinha maçaneta, e quando puxou sua varinha para trabalhar o encantamento de passagem, a porta abriu, e ele estava cara a cara com Hermione Granger.

– Professor – ela assentira, antes de dar um passo para trás friamente para permitir-lhe passagem.

_Invertido_ – fora seu pensamento na hora, mas ele tivera desde então tido a oportunidade, e a razão, para distinguir a estranha inversão comportamental de papéis dela de forma completamente diferente.

Ele assentira um cumprimento, e ficou com os braços para fora, gesticulando que ela se movesse primeiro.

Ela segurara seu olhar impassivelmente por uma fração de segundo demorada demais, antes de passar pela porta e prosseguir rua abaixo, a capa balançando atrás dela, o movimento líquido emprestando-a um tom suave à conduta então rígida de... _vergonha?_

_Poético_, ele bufara, e entrou na loja, mas enquanto fazia sua transação percebeu que estivera rolando algo em sua mente desde que a capa dela desaparecera virando a esquina.

Houvera algo nos olhos dela – ou, melhor, algo ausente dos olhos dela que deveriam estar lá.

Ele conhecia aquela ausência. Ele acordara para encontrá-la esperando por ele no espelho toda manhã desde que podia se lembrar.

Tudo bem, então; a guerra muda as pessoas. Ele pagara por suas compras e saíra.

Mas… ela olhara para ele só um pouco demais. Quase como se através da escuridão do que quer que tenha visto, feito, ou sobrevivido, houvesse algo mais, algo que lembrasse o que ela perdera, e reconhecera a mesma memória dentro dele, e fora incapaz de desviar o olhar.

Incapaz de desviar o olhar, por…

_O que era aquilo?_

Ele não soubera o que era na época, mas alguns anos depois, quando o trabalho dela começou a aparecer em _Ars Necronomica_, ele se lembrara daquele encontro, e soubera.

_Inveja._

Ah, sim. Algo em Hermione Granger lembrava-a o que perdera.

Deslizando sobre os topos das árvores da Floresta Proibida, Severo Snape soltou sua vassoura para descer aos jardins, e momentos mais tarde estava andando a passos largos para a porta principal, batendo o pé para tirar a neve das botas enquanto o vapor da sua respiração, capturado num segundo pelo luar, rodopiava em nuvens atrás si.

Não, era melhor não lembrar. Muitos poucos conseguiam e continuavam sãos.

Ele, é claro, era um deles.

Um momento depois, uma luz aconchegante de tochas escapava pela porta aberta, e a silhueta da Minerva apareceu perante ele.

– Severo – ela assentiu, afastando-se para que ele pudesse entrar, enterrando as mãos nas mangas contra o frio. Tomando um fôlego cuidadoso, ela começou:

– Suponho que queira saber o motivo disso tudo.

– Dificilmente – ele replicou, removendo as luvas, e a diretora ergueu os olhos rapidamente, as palavras que ela estivera procurando secando na garganta. Ele a considerou calmamente, um sorriso malicioso austero brincando em suas feições quando a porta se fechou. – Mas eu certamente suspeito que _você_ queira.

----

– Não – ela murmurou.

Pouco depois, seus olhos se abriram e ela sentou-se num salto na cama, olhos arregalados, cabelo selvagem, agarrando os lençóis.

Ela virou um rosto exposto com terror para a lua, brilhando implacavelmente sobre ela, e viu as árvores ricocheteando furiosamente no vento sempre crescente em força.

– _Não_! – gritou, a palavra cortando sua garganta sem dó. – Não _posso_!

No silêncio que seguiu os ecos, ela ouviu Rony moldando as palavras:

– Você pode.

Puxando o travesseiro junto ao peito, ela se encolheu ao redor dele.

– Não posso – choramingou.

Ela começou a se balançar bem de leve.

Eventualmente, se balançou para um sono inquieto.

Ela não lembraria nada disso pela manhã.


	4. Aceite Esta Dança

**Nenhuma Lealdade no Luar**

_traduzido por Ferpotter_

_beta-read por BastetAzazis_

_**Resumo:** Passos certos e errados, alguns dados, outros não._

**N.A.:** Meus agradecimentos à Ferpotter, Arynwy, Docmara, e Annie Talbot por acenderem várias luzes em várias escuridões. Como sempre, uma pequena reverência à minha beta, Anastasia (TimeTurnerForSale), com desejos de boa viagem. Minha gratidão à Ferpotter, pela tradução generosa e cuidadosa, e à BastetAzazis, por betar.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Aceite Esta Dança**

– _Suponho que queira saber o motivo disso tudo._

– _Dificilmente – ele replicou, removendo as luvas, e a diretora ergueu os olhos rapidamente, as palavras que ela estivera procurando secando na garganta. Ele a considerou calmamente, um sorriso malicioso austero brincando em suas feições quando a porta se fechou. – Mas eu certamente suspeito que _você_ queira._

-------------------------

O castelo estava estranhamente quieto enquanto Severo e Minerva subiam silenciosamente as escadas. A luz baixa e tremulante das tochas fazia pouco para afastar a escuridão, parecendo antes aprofundar as sombras em cantos onde os feridos caíram e os caídos repousaram.

Uma curva, um corredor, outro, mais escadas. Uma passagem obliqua. No meio do caminho entre uma tocha e outra, uma conjunção de esquinas, e uma porta.

Aquela porta.

Severo parou de andar. _Pela porta, subindo as escadas, até a torre..._ Ele engoliu, duro.

Minerva hesitou na passada. – Você não retornou. Tinha me esquecido.

Sua voz impossivelmente baixa, seu rosto imóvel, ilegível. – Não.

Suas palavras, uma precisa ambigüidade de confirmação e censura; diante daquelas possibilidades, Minerva ficou ali, perdida. Antes que ela pudesse decidir se uma decisão era necessária, Severo estava andando novamente.

Do outro lado do corredor, uma mancha de névoa oscilante obscurecia um retrato. Severo fez uma pausa e ergueu uma sobrancelha para a Minerva.

– Longbottom – ela respondeu, a voz num sussurro fraco dela mesma.

– … Longbottom?

Ela assentiu. – Acreditamos que sim. O retrato costumava marcar a entrada para a sala comunal da Corvinal.

– Ah.

Eles continuaram a descer o corredor, seus passos de certa forma mais lentos que antes.

Atrás deles, a névoa mudou de direção vagarosamente, espiralando em si mesma e depois desenrolando, movimentos se repetindo como se estivessem infinitamente criando coragem para tirar o retrato para dançar.

----

A luz do fogo brilhando nas paredes do escritório da diretora guerreava com um foco fraco e persistente do luar no chão gasto de pedras. Colocando suas luvas em cima da sua valise, Severo aceitou uma xícara fumegante de um elfo doméstico e envolveu suas mãos em torno do calor dela. Ecos de outras noites, de outros dias, sussurraram dos arcos vazios, um silêncio calmo impelindo, escalando sua mente, estatelando, e finalmente sumindo devagar, até que se encontrou ouvindo somente os roncos raspados e calmos dos retratos pendurados acima.

Ele olhou para cima, mas as últimas filas se perdiam na sombra.

– Alvo?

Ao som da voz dele, Minerva paralisou.

– Boa noite, Severo – veio a resposta. – Acredito que teve uma jornada agradável?

Os cantos da boca de Severo contraíram-se involuntariamente. – A de hoje? – perguntou friamente. – Ou você estava falando mais figurativamente?

Alvo riu reservadamente. – Uma noite boa para voar.

Um som engasgado veio da garganta de Severo. – É sim.

– Sempre é, nas Terras Altas, Severo – Alvo disse, a voz, um risco em pergaminho desbotado.

Absolutamente certa de que havia mais se passando naquela conversa do que ela jamais entenderia, Minerva fungou, sem saber mais o que fazer, ou se deveria fazer algo.

Os olhos de Severo procuraram as sombras altas por um momento mais, depois ele sentou-se ao fogo pequeno, mudando sua atenção para a Minerva. – Então me conte – ele disse, esticando as pernas em frente ao fogo, um pouco da tensão em volta dos olhos desaparecendo quando os músculos das costas finalmente se realinharam -, quem é que está morrendo?

Minerva piscou e procurou o braço da cadeira. Ela alisou as vestes e sentou-se fragilmente. – Como sabia?

Uma inteligência satisfeita vibrou nos olhos dele. – Parecia a explicação mais provável para o seu chamado.

– Eu não lhe chamei aqui por sua habilidade na preparação de poções, Severo – ela disse, um pouco mais rispidamente do que pretendia. – Nós temos uma Curandeira no quadro de funcionários, e um novo mestre de Poções.

– Claro. Então é o Slughorn quem está doente.

– Sim.

– E ele está doente faz tempo?

– Mais tempo do que ele admitiu, é claro.

– Claro – Severo disse novamente.

Os olhos dela brilharam nitidamente atrás dos óculos. – Também não o chamei aqui para rechaça. – Ela não acrescentou "jovem", mas ele ouviu assim mesmo.

_Uma vez professora… _- ele pensou, um sorriso estranho mudando seu rosto por um momento.

Minerva viu e suavizou levemente. Ela o observou pensativamente por um momento, então arriscou:

– O substituto de Horácio é capaz o suficiente, mas ele não é metade do mestre de Poções que você é, Severo. Se você declarasse...

– Não. Não tenho nenhum desejo de voltar a ensinar – ele disse claramente.

Ela assentiu. – Muito bem. – Endireitando-se na cadeira e ajustando as vestes, ela declarou:

– Está ciente de que Hermione Granger integra o corpo docente aqui?

– Sim – ele disse, seus olhos movendo-se repentinamente para a valise antes de retornar à Minerva.

Minerva seguiu seu olhar. – Ah, bom. Então está a par da pesquisa dela.

Severo ergueu a sobrancelha à dedução dela.

– Francamente, Severo, eu o conheço por quase cinqüenta anos.

Ele hesitou. – Decerto.

Um momento se passou entre eles – um silêncio compartilhado, ressonante. Muitas memórias, muitas delas dolorosas. Muitas para ignorar; fortes demais para vocalizar... e então o vácuo de vinte e dois anos os pegou em sua armadilha, e ela desviou o olhar.

– Eu me expressei mal, Severo. Peço desculpas.

– Não precisa.

Uma voz suave de cima. – Eu muitas vezes me maravilhei em como um único fato pode conter em si a verdade integral e sua completa ausência.

Nem a bruxa ou o bruxo olharam para cima.

– Por que esta noite, Minerva? – ele perguntou finalmente.

Minerva hesitou. – Ela mudou, Severo. Você não a reconheceria.

– Talvez não – ele disse, muito friamente, e Minerva disparou-lhe um olhar penetrante e calculado antes de perguntar:

– Você ouviu falar, então?

– Eu a encontrei brevemente, alguns anos atrás, e tive, desde então, chance de refletir.

A voz de Minerva diminuiu para um sussurro seco. – Ela não pode mais ver fantasmas, Severo.

Ele endireitou-se em sua cadeira. – Nenhum?

Minerva balançou a cabeça.

– Os fragmentos de névoa nos corredores?

Novamente, ela balançou a cabeça.

Ele franziu a testa. – E o poltergeist?

As sobrancelhas da Minerva ergueram-se. – Pirraça? Ela o azarou para fora do Salão Principal esta manhã. Não, Severo – Minerva suspirou -, já tinha considerado essa possibilidade. A magia dela está intacta.

Ele assentiu, retomando seu inquérito. – E esta é uma evolução recente?

Minerva franziu os lábios e não disse nada.

As feições dele se aguçaram. – Quanto tempo, Minerva?

– Depende. Não acredito que ela jamais tenha sido capaz de ver as névoas; ela sempre passou através delas. O resto saiu do seu campo de visão um por um, e não parece ter razão ou padrão na ordem. O Barão Sangrento foi o último, mas esta noite... – A voz dela morreu no ar.

Por um momento, o único som era o ronco suave dos retratos. Então Severo disse novamente:

– Entendo.

– Entende, Severo? Você sabe por que ela não pode vê-los?

– Não. Eu não sei; talvez a resposta não possa ser conhecida.

Minerva olhou instintivamente para o retrato de Dumbledore com aquilo. O antigo diretor sorria vagamente, fitando os jardins expostos ao vento.

Severo continuou:

– Mas eu sei que é crucial que alguma tentativa seja feita.

As mãos de Minerva tremeram, e ela fez força para pararem.

– Diga – ele falou, mudando de posição na cadeira de novo, seu corpo se acostumando a ela como se nunca tivesse ido embora. – Têm muitos Weasley na escola?

Minerva balançou a cabeça. – A mais nova de Percy foi a última; ela saiu ano passado.

– Corvinal?

– Sonserina.

– Ah.

– Então não, parece que estamos entre gerações de Weasley por agora.

– Acredito que os filhos do Guilherme herdaram o talento acadêmico dele?

Minerva pareceu por pouco tempo perturbada e balançou a cabeça. – Ele e Fleur não têm filhos. Acredito que acharam imprudente depois…

– Sim, é claro. – Ele fez uma pausa por um momento. – E Potter?

– Três. Meninas. Todas na Grifinória, é claro. A mais nova também terminou no ano passado.

_A pequena e chorona de olhos verdes_ – o pensamento distante pairou brevemente em sua mente.

– Por que pergunta?

Mas ele ergueu uma mão. – Minerva, devo perguntar. Dos filhos dos colegas de turma e amigos dela – daqueles ligados à Ordem – algum deles cursou nível NIEM em Aritmancia?

– A mais velha do Potter recebeu um Ótimo no NOM da matéria, mas preferiu não continuar – ela começou, a voz caindo enquanto corria pelas suas memórias.

Severo observava o rosto dela com atenção, esperando.

Vagarosamente, primeiro a suspeita, e depois a compreensão, apareceram no rosto dela. Então ela assentiu, olhos penetrantes, tentando ler seu rosto, para adivinhar sua linha de raciocínio.

– Talvez – ele começou –, ter a madrinha delas como professora provou-se muito estranho... – Ele deixou a sentença pairar.

– Ela não é madrinha de nenhuma delas. Ela e Harry não se falam.

Algo no seu olhar reluziu antes de baixá-lo para as mãos e examinar as unhas com muita atenção.

Minerva não precisou ver os olhos dele para saber que se moviam rapidamente enquanto ele calculava… – Severo, você _vai_ me dizer o que está acontecendo?

Os dedos dele pararam de se mover, e ele virou a cabeça bem devagar para olhar para ela, um cair de cabelos obstruindo metade do rosto, refletindo as chamas que morriam. – Por quê?

– Tenha dó, Severo! Você não é menos irritante aos sessenta do que...

– Por que ela e Potter não se falam? – A voz dele permaneceu baixa, mas a força potente atrás da pergunta surpreendeu Minerva.

Minerva suspirou. – Você sabe que ele casou-se com Gina Weasley?

Severo assentiu.

– Hermione devolveu o convite de casamento sem abrir. Pelo que eu sei, ela não fala com nenhum Weasley por vinte e dois anos.

Severo voltou-se para o fogo novamente e observou as brasas brilharem quando uma rajada de vento passou rapidamente acima deles. _Inflexão deliberada de dor àqueles próximos a ela, inabilidade de perceber os mortos, e agora, com Slughorn morrendo... _

Ele tinha o esboço disso agora, se não as medidas.

Esperara por algo assim. Mas era pior do que pensara.


	5. Ars Necronomica

**Nenhuma Lealdade no Luar**

_escrito por Ariadne_

_traduzido por Ferporcel_

_beta-read por BastetAzazis_

**Capítulo 5: Ars Necronomica**

_**Resumo:**__ Estudando a morte, o ato de morrer, e Hermione._

N.A.: Se eu sequer enxerguei no escuro, foi porque docmara, minha psicobeta, segura a minha vela baixa e crepitante; se a escuridão brilha nessas palavras, é porque Anastasia, minha uber!beta, mantém o equilíbrio entre a poesia e a precisão com sua pena implacável e compassiva. Todo escritor deveria ser tão abençoado.

_Esperara por algo assim. Mas era pior do que pensara._

-------------------------

Como era comum de manhã, Hermione acordou ignorante – ignorante dos seus sonhos, do elfo doméstico trocando a fronha; ignorante de que ao meio dia teria um borrão fresco de tinta escarlate na orelha.

Se ela estava ciente de que o vento soprava mais alto, mais perto do castelo, estendendo-se para alcançar qualquer rachadura ou fenda mínima na rocha antiga, seu rosto não dava nenhum sinal disso enquanto seus calcanhares marcavam seu progresso arregimentado descendo o corredor, descendo as escadas, e no Salão Principal para o café da manhã.

Determinando mentalmente o caminho que sua pesquisa seguiria naquele dia, ela mal e mal registrou que o semestre acabara e os alunos se foram. Um possível avanço em sua pesquisa fora sugerido durante a noite, como às vezes acontecia enquanto dormia, e seus olhos estavam vidrados e distantes enquanto consumia a refeição matinal.

----

Enquanto Severo subia as escadas em direção ao Saguão de Entrada, encontrou-se ociosamente contemplando se o castelo fora instruído para recriar seus aposentos ou se Minerva tinha simplesmente permitido que permanecessem desocupados e inalterados desde que deixara a escola.

Seus olhos procuraram a passagem à frente por qualquer sinal da perturbadora Profa. Granger.

_Perturbada. Não perturbadora, perturbada._

Emergindo da escadaria das masmorras no Saguão de Entrada, ele confirmou pelo som das vozes vindas do Salão Principal que os funcionários já estavam no café da manhã. Fez uma pausa, recostando de leve no pilar do corrimão, peneirando mais uma vez suas memórias mais distantes de Hermione Granger.

Poucas especificidades se insinuavam. Ele tomara pouco conhecimento dela enquanto aluna; o trabalho dela fora aceitável – ótimo, de acordo com os poucos padrões que permitira imprimir – mas suas memórias dela dos dias de aluna eram pouco mais que impressões inconscientemente catalogadas. Nascidas trouxas como a Granger recebiam o mínimo de sua atenção, não por qualquer preconceito real, mas simplesmente porque sua escápula não doía quando dava as costas a elas.

Exceto…

Ele estava absolutamente certo que a vira nas masmorras naquela última noite, na corrida do seu escritório, antes de apressar-se pelo corredor, pelas escadas para o Saguão de Entrada, a caminho da...

Ele balançou a cabeça. Perturbador.

Mas –

_Inveja_. Aquele dia no Beco Diagonal.

_Vergonha_. A capa ondulando atrás dela.

E o olhar nos olhos dela, um eco saído de um vácuo, segurado por muito tempo, apenas tempo suficiente para perceber algo, um som, uma forma, onde nenhum som ou forma deveria estar…

_Poesia, novamente_. Ele bufou. _Maldito seja, Snape_.

O raspar das pernas das cadeiras na pedra ecoou do Salão Principal trazendo-o de volta a si mesmo, e ele virou-se e tomou os degraus pronta e silenciosamente, dirigindo-se à biblioteca.

----

O objeto de suas meditações ajeitou-se em sua mesa habitual e arranjou os materiais da sua pesquisa precisamente à sua frente. Olhando uma vez para o teto, colocando o cacho de cabelo atrás da orelha, ela curvou-se para revisar as anotações da noite anterior.

Logo o som da pena arranhando o pergaminho desapareceu em seus ouvidos enquanto sua investigação tomava forma em sua mente, emergindo para girar num foco cada vez mais aguçado.

Semi-oculto nas estantes da biblioteca, Severo a observava trabalhar, reconhecendo os sinais aparentes de dedicação completa. Enquanto a manhã progredia, ele a estudava, embora houvesse pouco para notar; ela focava cada vez mais atentamente, e a pena corria para encerrar os pensamentos em linguagem, em pergaminho. Tão absorto ele estava em observá-la que piscou, surpreso, quando o rabiscar cessou. A mão dela hesitou –_Quase; não bem_ – depois mais três marcas, e, recostando, ela largou a pena e suspirou.

Alguma coisa no silêncio que se seguiu aguçou a vigília de Severo.

Enquanto ela relia o trabalho, ele viu a sobrancelha dela ficar mais escura, os olhos desfocados, então – _Aí vem…_ – ela ficou tensa e olhou para o teto.

Sua observação valeu a pena, embora ele ainda não a entendesse completamente. Alguma coisa no olhar dela o lembrava de... alguma coisa. _Meio irritado, meio…_

Ele ainda tentava descobrir quando Hermione colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha.

_Narcisa_ – Severo pensou, finalmente identificando o olhar. O olhar que a professora lançara ao teto era todo Narcisa Malfoy, o jeito que ela olhara para o marido quando estava insegura do seu ponto de apoio no círculo íntimo e temia as represálias certas de Lúcio em casa. Somente nos olhos de Narcisa ele vira aquela combinação particular de arrogância, resignação, e terror.

Então ele viu a mancha escarlate deixada pelo gesto inconsciente e inalou rapidamente, todos os pensamentos sobre Narcisa banidos pelas suas suspeitas chegando a um passo mais perto, tornando-se vários tons mais escuros.

Seus pensamentos num turbilhão apressado de princípios e teoremas se realinhando; em seu peito uma certeza de ferro.

_Granger_ – pensou, tomando um fôlego cuidadoso –,_o que foi que você fez?_

Ele lera cada artigo que ela já tinha publicado e nunca soubera de um Weasley cuja orelha não queimasse escarlate quando detido fora do horário.

Confissão. A palavra ressoava em sua mente, espontânea, mas certa.

Assentindo uma vez para si mesmo e virando-se decisivamente sobre os calcanhares, ele voltou pelas estantes e deu meia-volta, aproximando-se do balcão da bibliotecária.

– Prof. Snape! – Ana guinchou, recuando.

– Madame... é…

– Abbott, professor. Ana Abbott – ela balbuciou.

– Naturalmente. – Um sorriso malicioso que Ana poderia ter reconhecido como cordial se não tivera sua razão dispersada pelo aparecimento dele.

– Eu... eu sou a bibliotecária aqui agora, professor – Ana disse, tentando se recuperar.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, e ela empalideceu. _Lufa-lufa_ – Snape lembrou, suspirando mentalmente. – Vim para indagar sobre vários números antigos de _Ars Necronomica_.

A boca de Ana formou um chocado e silencioso O. Ela balançou a cabeça. – Nós não os mantemos nem na Seção Reservada, professor.

– Assim me lembro – ele contrariou tranqüilamente. – Porém eu também me lembro que a Irma reservava certos recursos para o uso do corpo docente.

Os olhos de Ana arregalaram-se um pouco e as mãos dela traíram um tremor bem leve. – Eu... eu não tenho certeza, professor. Nós tivemos pouca utilidade para tais coisas desde que... Quero dizer, desde que... – Ela corou furiosamente, sem saber para onde olhar.

– Claro – ele disse calmamente. Mantendo a voz deliberadamente tranqüila, ele continuou:

– Acredito que ela os guardaria em um armário no escritório dela. Você conhece o feitiço para abri-lo?

A bibliotecária assentiu. – Eu nunca... Eu... Sim, professor.

– Procuro os volumes dos anos que estava em Azkaban.

Ana simplesmente olhava para ele.

– Presumo que saiba que anos foram – ele falou arrastado.

Ela fez um barulho pequeno e alto que poderia ter sido um "Sim" e recuou para a segurança do escritório.

Severo virou-se para apoiar um cotovelo no balcão, um sorriso baixo obscurecendo seus lábios. Encontrara poucas recompensas em ensinar, mas houvera uma ou duas que ele saboreava.

No outro lado da biblioteca, a professora erguera os olhos ao som da voz dele enquanto ela ecoava da rocha oblíqua e pelas estantes. _Snape?_ Ouvindo a conversa basicamente unilateral dele com a bibliotecária, ela ficou suspensa, os olhos alertas.

A voz dele parecia carregar com ela o sussurro do roçar de pergaminho em pergaminho, prometendo um julgamento de metal em pedra.

Às palavras _Ars Necronomica_, os olhos de Hermione se aguçaram, e ela varreu suas anotações para dentro de sua bolsa.

Severo ouviu os passos dela se retirando. Seu sorriso desapareceu, e seus olhos pararam completamente.

Um momento depois, Ana retornou, levitando vários volumes finos diante dela.

Ele assentiu e pegou os volumes do ar. À expressão de choque dela, ele inclinou-se no balcão e falou, a voz um pouco mais que um sussurro. – Eles não podem contaminá-la através da pele, Madame Abbott.

Uma cor tímida surgiu no rosto dela, e os olhos endureceram um pouco.

Chegando mais perto, ele continuou:

– Só se eles tocarem sua mente.

----

Em seus aposentos perto da sala comunal da Sonserina, o rosto de Horácio Slughorn relaxou quando Madame Pomfrey administrou o sedativo mais potente.

O Barão Sangrento lançou olhos escuros, vazios para ela, e ela balançou a cabeça.

– Não posso fazer mais nada para aliviar o sofrimento atual dele – ela disse –, mas posso mantê-lo dormindo.

– Será hoje, então?

A Curandeira inclinou a cabeça, considerando, depois balançou a cabeça definitivamente. – Não. Amanhã, talvez; mais provavelmente no dia seguinte.

O Barão Sangrento flutuou em direção à porta. – Devo informar Mi-

Madame Pomfrey suspirou quando as palavras dele deixaram o quarto antes do resto. De todos os fantasmas do castelo, ele era sem dúvida o mais hábil em manter uma distância educada sem parecer, mas ele se esquecera absolutamente que os vivos não podem ouvir através das paredes.


	6. Assobiando no Escuro

**Nenhuma Lealdade no Luar**

_escrito por Ariadne_

_traduzido por Ferporcel_

_beta-read por BastetAzazis_

**Capítulo 6: Assobiando no Escuro**

_**Resumo:**__ Hermione foge mas não pode escapar, Severo a persegue sem se mover, e uma fantasminha vê mais do que ela compreende._

N.A.: Como sempre, minha devota gratidão à minha psicobeta, docmara, e minha uber!beta, Anastasia.

Nota ao Leitor: Um presente de Hallowe'en para todos vocês: os títulos da Hermione são importantes e merecem uma segunda olhada. Nós passamos parte deste capítulo na mente acadêmica do Severo, mas esta deve ser a última vez que isso acontece por um tempo. Afinal... Minerva tem uma carta ou duas na manga. E espero que gostem do fantasminha… Hallowe'en é o aniversário dela. sorri

_De todos os fantasmas do castelo, ele era sem dúvida o mais hábil em manter uma distância educada sem parecer, mas ele se esquecera absolutamente que os vivos não podem ouvir através das paredes._

-------------------------

_Bastardo._

Os passos de Hermione eram rápidos, mas o ritmo soava fora de compasso – para ela e para os muitos fantasmas com quem cruzava, sem ver, enquanto passava rapidamente para a segurança dos seus aposentos.

_Bastardo!_

Precisou de todo o autocontrole que possuía – que era bastante – para não correr os últimos poucos passos até a porta. Desmantelando rapidamente os feitiços de segurança, ela pulou para dentro, virou-se, e bateu a porta com as costas.

Uma ponta das suas vestes ficou presa na porta.

Do outro lado da porta, a Dama Cinzenta trocou um olhar pesaroso com o fantasma de um dos alunos do trem – uma pequenina aluna do primeiro ano, ainda em tranças.

A pequena fantasma apontou muda para o tecido preto no vão da porta.

A Dama Cinzenta olhou para ele por um bom tempo, depois inclinou a cabeça e flutuou atravessando o teto, em direção ao escritório da diretora.

----

– Severo. – A cabeça de Minerva apareceu no fogo, e ele ergueu os olhos da leitura. Os volumes da biblioteca estavam empilhados, intocados ao lado do seu cotovelo, na pequena mesa. – Ana me contou sobre os materiais que requisitou. E a Dama Cinzenta diz que a Profa. Granger chegou nos aposentos dela num estado e tanto.

Ele assentiu; olhos brilhando com uma estranha satisfação.

– Eu pensei, Severo, que você já estivesse a par da pesquisa da Profa. Granger? Você certamente me fez acreditar que sim. – O rosto dela ficou ainda mais aflito enquanto olhava propositalmente à pilha de periódicos e de volta para ele.

– Estou – ele disse conversacionalmente, virando uma página no livro que segurava.

– Então você pode me explicar porque pediu...

– Pensei que seria óbvio, Minerva – ele disse, sem tirar os olhos da página.

– Francamente, Severo! Você reduziu a pobre da Ana à...

– Dificilmente esta é a questão. – Ele fechou o livro com um estalo. – A Profa. Granger estava na biblioteca. Ela ouviu meu pedido, como eu queria que ouvisse.

Os olhos de Minerva estreitaram.

– Uma velha estratégia trouxa de caça, Minerva, chamada "levantar o jogo" – Ele esperou um momento para que ela processasse isso, depois continuou – Nesse momento, a professora perturbadora está sem dúvidas se escondendo nos aposentos dela, tentando controlar a primeira emoção que sentiu em muitos anos.

Os olhos de Minerva ficaram vazios, e enquanto ela o cravava com o olhar, Severo lembrou-se que ela fora uma duelista formidável na juventude. – E esta emoção seria?

– Medo.

Minerva fungou.

– Tem os seus usos, Minerva.

– Certamente funcionou na Madame Abbott – ela disse desaprovadoramente. – Papoula teve que dar-lhe um sedativo.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

Minerva o olhou, avaliando. – Você deve se juntar a nós para o jantar, Severo – ela anunciou. – Para desculpar-se com Madame Abbott e com a professora "perturbadora".

Minerva desapareceu das chamas sem ver sua sobrancelha erguer-se.

Ela não precisava. Conhecia-o há cinqüenta anos.

----

O pequeno fantasma sentou-se do lado de fora da porta de Hermione. Ela não sabia por que a professora de Aritmancia não podia vê-la, mas não se importava. Ela gostava dali, e descobrira que quando a professora estava fora, podia entrar furtivamente e ler por horas.

Não era nada como a biblioteca. Ela não gostava da biblioteca, com suas janelas altas e arqueadas e suas estantes correndo em todas as direções, cortando sua vista de tudo menos do teto murmurante.

O pequeno fantasma deu um arrepio indistinto. Ela não gostava da biblioteca. Mas os aposentos da professora, com a ordem, a única poltrona, e as paredes enfileiradas de livros... podia ver tudo na sala da cadeira, e se encolhia e lia, e lia...

Assim que aprendera como sentar-se na cadeira sem atravessá-la, tornara-se seu lugar favorito no castelo. De lá podia ver a pequena trinca na janela da professora crescendo um pouco por dia.

Sempre estivera lá, desde a primeira vez que flutuara através da porta, praticando para as aulas de Transubstância. Notara naquele primeiro dia, um lampejo minúsculo de luz solar refratada.

Ela já tivera uma rachadura em sua própria janela, certa vez.

Já tivera sua própria janela, também.

O pequeno fantasma no corredor suspirou-se alguns centímetros dentro da parede de pedra antes de perceber e ajustar seu espectro material.

Ela gostava dali. Às vezes, quando estava nos aposentos da professora, fingia que estava em casa.

Ninguém fora capaz de vê-la lá, também.

----

O coração de Hermione soava alto em seus ouvidos, e o sangue correndo na cabeça pulsava com cada batida.

Mãos esticadas contra a Madeira, pressionando os grãos ásperos, sentindo as saliências e depressões da superfície gasta que um dia fora viva, ela desejava se acalmar.

A madeira estava fria.

Ela podia respirar novamente.

Provavelmente era só coincidência o Snape aparecer no castelo quando ela estava terminando a pesquisa para o próximo artigo.

Só uma coincidência.

No fundo, algo pequeno e pontiagudo retorceu. No fundo, algo sabia que ela estava mentindo.

Mas ela não deu atenção. Endireitando-se, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha, sentiu um puxão nas suas vestes e virou-se, franzindo a testa. Um abano preciso da varinha, e estava livre.

Do lado de fora, o pequeno fantasma viu o tecido preto desaparecer, e suspirou novamente.

Outro aceno de varinha e o fogo cresceu um pouco. Acomodando-se na poltrona, esvaziou a bolsa do conteúdo apressado e colocou-se a organizar as coisas direito.

Um assovio baixo entrou pela crescente rachadura na janela, mas, absorta mais uma vez em seu trabalho, ela não o ouviu.

----

Sentado à lareira de seus aposentos antigos, Severo revisava os ensaios que ela publicara em _Ars Necronomica_.

O primeiro aparecera durante o terceiro ano dela lecionando. "Uma Investigação Teórica sobre Horcruxes: Sua Natureza e Exemplos Conhecidos de seu Uso". _Um resumo_ – pensou, revisando a conclusão – _do que ela deve ter aprendido do Potter, que aprendera de Alvo... nada original. Primeira tentativa típica; secundário..._

Chamando uma pena e a tinta escarlate que era sua marca registrada, ele fez uma anotação rápida ao lado do título antes de colocar aquele volume de lado.

O segundo e terceiro eram quase igualmente pouco notáveis, uma série em duas partes aparecendo em números consecutivos: "Sobre Princípios Aritmânticos Fundamentais da Criação de Horcruxes: I. Condições Materiais" e "II. Condições Metafísicas"._Devem ter causado síncopes nos Inomináveis, esses dois_ – Severo sorriu com malícia, confirmando as datas de publicação.

Se o primeiro ensaio de Granger respondia às perguntas sobre _o que_ Voldemort fizera, o segundo e o terceiro propunham uma explicação para _como_, aventurando-se na teoria só no Apêndice da Parte II, contendo as análises dela de como, exatamente, Potter sobrevivera à Maldição de Morte.

O Apêndice de cinco páginas, sub-intitulado "A Dispersão Formulaica do Teorema de Dumbledore na Conhecida Interação Antimediana", foi uma obra prima de análise acadêmica, mas naquela época, a autobiografia de Potter apareceu, e "porque minha mãe me amava" era resposta suficiente para a maioria.

Não para Granger.

Parte de sua suspeita surgira daquele Apêndice, mas foi o quarto ensaio dela que chamara sua atenção quando apareceu – o primeiro que aparecera depois que ele fora solto de Azkaban. "Exploração Teórica sobre a Possível Manifestação Inversa nas Aplicações de Horcrux" avançou a possibilidade de que...

Aqui ele franziu a testa, decifrando suas próprias notas apagadas à margem…

… de que a criação da Horcrux não era um processo de duas partes que até as bruxas e bruxos mais avançados na área pensaram ser. Eles assumiram que o ato do assassinato dividia a alma do lançador – todas as bruxas e bruxos sensatos insistiam nisso – mas que apenas através da intenção do lançador aquele fragmento de alma poderia ser contido num objeto separado.

– Senão – o mais sábio deles insistira –, para cada assassinato, haveria uma Horcrux.

O que simplesmente não era o caso.

O primeiro avanço real de Granger no campo das Artes das Trevas propunha que a criação da Horcrux era um processo trifásico: que o ato de assassinato em si _não_ dividia a alma, que a divisão deve _também_ ser intencional.

Assassinato, divisão da alma, e retenção.

O ensaio de Granger causara uma agitação entre as poucas doze bruxas e bruxos pelo mundo que o leram e entenderam as possíveis implicações dele: que era possível uma terceira parte interferir e reorientar parte do encantamento.

Severo não duvidava que o ensaio tivesse valido a Granger uma visita dos Inomináveis; ela não publicara mais nada por muitos anos.

Ele varreu os títulos dos últimos três ensaios, cada título maior que o outro.

Severo não precisou revisar esses ensaios na íntegra. Quando eles apareceram, numa sucessão rápida, ele já era editor anônimo do periódico, supervisionando submissões sob um nome fictício.

Ele aprovara a publicação deles pessoalmente.

Esticou as pernas na frente do fogo e encarou as chamas.

Era óbvio para ele que o corpo do trabalho de Granger indicava uma coisa: que fora ela quem derrotara Voldemort, e que ela o fez através da criação de uma Horcrux.

Mas todos os relatos da batalha final, amplamente divergentes como muitos eram, concordavam em um detalhe: Hermione Granger não assassinara ninguém.

_Intrigante._

Que ele era o único a discernir os motivos pessoais por trás da pesquisa dela e o impulso confessionário por trás da publicação dela – não, isso não o surpreendeu. Ele sobrevivera como um espião, afinal de contas.

Mas mesmo assim, enquanto considerava o que chamou de "o Paradoxo Granger", revolvendo-o em sua mente enquanto as chamas se entrelaçavam e subiam para dissolver-se e erguer-se novamente, não lhe ocorreu questionar seus próprios motivos.

----

Depois de muitos minutos, o assobio ficou alto suficiente para incomodar sua concentração, e depois de mais muitos minutos, ela não podia mais ignorá-lo.

– O quê?! – finalmente demandou, embora não houvesse nada, ninguém na sala.

Ela virou a cabeça e instantaneamente localizou sua origem.

Franzindo a testa, lançou um _Reparo_, e a rachadura na janela pareceu derreter de volta em vidro sólido. Ela removeu um frasco de tinta da bolsa e voltou às suas anotações.

O pequeno fantasma flutuou para dentro da sala e olhou reflexivamente para a rachadura brilhante. A princípio ela não podia vê-la, mas depois estava lá, pequena novamente, mas crescendo.

Ela começou a ler sobre o ombro da professora.

"A respeito da interpolação de material contaminante em Horcruxes e suas implicações para a subseqüente transmutação sub-alquêmica," ela leu, "pela Profa. H. Granger, Mestre em Aritmancia, Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts".

O fantasma recostou-se no braço da poltrona. Ela não entendia metade do que lia, mas o som do arranhar que a pena fazia era reconfortante, e a professora tinha a letra bonita.

----

Depois de uma hora meditativa, durante a qual Severo estudou as possibilidades e impossibilidades além, e sob, e ao redor, encontrou seu olhar focado em uma brasa brilhante no canto de uma das lenhas.

Num instante, estava em pé, pegando o pó de Flú.

– Minerva. – Sua voz um comando nas chamas.

O rosto dela apareceu rapidamente, óculos reluzindo o alarme a sua interrupção inesperada. – O que foi, Severo? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Ginevra Weasley conseguiu um NIEM em Aritmancia?


	7. Os Sonhos dos Moribundos

**Nenhuma Lealdade no Luar**

_escrito por Ariadne_

_traduzido por Ferporcel_

_beta-read por BastetAzazis_

**Capítulo 7: Os Sonhos dos Moribundos**

_**Resumo:**__ Minerva recorda, Severo questiona, Alvo é desafiado, e os fantasmas assombram as masmorras._

N.A.: Como sempre, meus agradecimentos à docmara, minha psicobeta, e Anastasia, por seu trabalho bem afiado de câmera e exato senso de fluxo. Um agradecimento especial à Indigofeathers, arynwy e annietalbot – elas sabem por quê.

– _Ginevra Weasley conseguiu um NIEM em Aritmancia _

-------------------------

– Gina? – Minerva piscou. – Sim… sim, ela conseguiu. Eu já tinha me esquecido.

Severo assentiu e gesticulou para fechar a conexão.

_Guilherme – sem filhos. Carlos – morto. Percival – muitos; a mais nova, menina, da mesma idade da do Potter. Fred, Jorge – ambos mortos. Ronald – morto. Ginevra – três meninas. _

Mais pó de Flu.

– Minerva.

– Severo, francamen...

– Qual é o neto mais velho dos Weasley – o nome?

Os olhos de Minerva se estreitaram. – Por quê?

– Me diga.

Ela o considerou severamente por um longo tempo. – Lílian. Lílian Potter.

Um gosto amargo na boca. – E esta Potter conseguiu um NIEM em Aritmancia?

– Sim, como lhe disse.

– Os outros...

– Eles nem sequer começaram na matéria.

– Diga-me por quê.

Minerva hesitou.

– Minerva.

Minerva olhou para ele, um olhar que ele não conseguia entender. – Hermione aterrorizou a pobre criança, como você fez com o pai dela. A comparação não passou despercebida entre os funcionários e os alunos mais velhos. Ela sempre foi uma pupila apta, Severo.

Seus olhos se estreitaram, mas Minerva levantou a mão. – Você teve suas razões, Severo, e seu ônus.

– Ela também tem o ônus dela – ele disse calmamente. – Pior, eu acho, que o meu.

Minerva ergueu os olhos, assustada.

– Posso? – Ele gesticulou em direção à conexão Flu.

Ela desapareceu das chamas para permitir que ele atravessasse.

Pouco tempo depois, ele estava sentado em frente à mesa da diretora.

– Presumo que haja alguma ligação entre sua pergunta sobre os NIEMs da Gina e o que está acontecendo com a Hermione. Esse... – Minerva procurava a melhor palavra.

– A palavra que procura é "paradoxo", Minerva.

– Paradoxo? – Os olhos dela se arregalaram um pouco, e ela procurou debilmente pela corrente no pescoço.

Ele assentiu. – Devo explicar, é claro; a seriedade da situação requer isso, mas eu tenho algumas perguntas antes, se me permite...?

Ela crispou os lábios – preferiria que as explicações precedessem às próximas perguntas, mas, mesmo assim, gesticulou para que ele perguntasse.

– Depois da batalha final, os Inomináveis testaram as varinhas de todos?

A diretora assentiu. – É claro. Foi necessário, para o relatório deles ao Ministro.

– De todos?

– Exceto a da Hermione.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Estava quebrada – Minerva completou.

Outra sobrancelha – aquele detalhe não estivera em nenhum dos relatos. – Você tem alguma idéia de como?

Minerva deu de ombros. – Ela disse que caiu, bem no final.

– Talvez – ele concordou. – Você pode me dizer o que aconteceu nos momentos finais, Minerva?

Minerva empalideceu um pouco. Nas semanas seguintes à batalha, todos eles só falaram sobre isso, mas depois, um por um, acharam mais fácil deixar as memórias quietas. – Certamente que você se lembra, Severo.

Ele retornou o olhar dela calmamente. – Eu estava um tanto ocupado na hora – disse secamente –, como você deve lembrar.

Ele revelara sua lealdade bem no final, virando-se para Voldemort e matando o corpo mortal dele, assegurando que o confronto final acontecesse na mente do Harry. Lúcio e Belatriz reagiram como ele esperara, atacando-o com fúria selvagem. A única surpresa real foi que ele sobrevivera.

– Eu não vi o duelo, Severo. Minhas atenções estavam…

– No Potter.

Minerva se encontrou presa, mas percebeu que não havia nem acusação nem amargura no tom dele. Relaxando, ela assentiu. – Depois que Rony Weasley caiu, não tenho certeza dos detalhes. – Olhando para baixo, ela disse calmamente: – Eles estavam de costas para mim.

– E como o Sr. Weasley morreu? – ele perguntou calmamente.

Minerva olhou para as mãos, apoiadas na mesa, como se elas não pertencessem a ela e não estivesse bem certa do que eram. Quando falou, sua voz estava apertada. – Isso é necessário, Severo?

Ele respondeu simplesmente: – Sim. – Mas havia algo no tom dele que ela nunca ouvira nele antes. Não era compaixão, exatamente, mas tinha uma espécie de reconhecimento assim mesmo; todos eles tinham suas memórias, e nenhuma delas era fácil.

Ela assentiu seu próprio reconhecimento. – Foi um encantamento de corte.

– _Sectumsempra. _

Ela assentiu novamente, ainda olhando para as mãos. – Voldemort planejou, eu acho, que o melhor amigo do Harry morresse lentamente. – Ela engoliu em seco. – O que aconteceu.

Severo recostou-se e apoiou a testa na mão. O fato de que inventara o encantamento poderia ser problemático agora. Ele estudou a disposição das pedras no chão.

A voz da Minerva o trouxe de volta ao presente. – De onde eu estava caída, podia ver muito pouco. Hermione pareceu dividida entre ajudar Ronald e ficar com o Harry, depois Harry pareceu titubear...

Severo assentiu. Isso casava com os outros relatos que ouvira ou lera, durante seu julgamento e nas edições passadas do _Profeta Diário _ que recolhera depois que fora solto.

A diretora ainda olhava para as mãos.

– E? – ele perguntou calmamente.

– E Harry não caiu. Ele se endireitou, e estava acabado.

Não estivera, para ele, e talvez nunca esteja, para Granger. – E a Srta. Granger?

– Eu não pude vê-la depois. De acordo com o Ministério, ela foi encontrada agachada no chão, ilesa, com a varinha quebrada ao lado.

– Pelos Inomináveis.

Minerva assentiu.

– Então você não a viu cair?

– Não, Severo. Estava observando o Harry.

Ele assentiu uma vez e ficou quieto por um longo tempo. – Então, depois da batalha...?

– Você não se lembra?

O olhar que ele a dispensou era penetrante.

O rosto dela corou um pouco, e as mãos ergueram-se para pairar a poucos centímetros da mesa. – É claro, você não poderia... os aurores... Peço desculpas.

Ele assentiu, se para aceitar as desculpas ou para que continuasse, ela não estava certa.

Respirando fundo, ela prosseguiu. – Os Inomináveis chegaram, e nós fomos todos levados ao St. Mungus.

– Juntos, ou separadamente?

– Juntos, embora acredite que todos que… que sobraram… fomos todos contatados individualmente, depois.

– Alguém foi selecionado para ter uma atenção especial?

Ela assentiu. – Harry, é claro. Eu mesma. Arthur, Olho-Tonto, e, acho, Bill Weasley.

– Granger?

– Naturalmente. Além do Harry, ela foi a última lutando do nosso lado.

Outro olhar penetrante.

Minerva ficou quieta por um momento. – Eu não vejo o propósito disso, Severo. Os Inomináveis devem tê-lo questionado também.

– Eles não me questionaram.

As sobrancelhas de Minerva se ergueram. – Eu tinha pensado…

– Talvez eu os tenha deixado desconfortáveis – ele disse com facilidade.

As sobrancelhas de Minerva ergueram-se mais ainda. – Tenho certeza, Severo, que eu não desejaria encontrar qualquer bruxo que desconcertasse os Inomináveis. É mais provável que fosse uma questão de jurisdição.

– Provavelmente – ele disse brandamente.

O fato do julgamento e da prisão dele pesou no ar entre eles, ficando sozinho no silêncio, um contraste isolado à série de celebrações e honras que os outros – bem, não desfrutaram, certamente, mas, encarando Severo, Minerva não conseguia fazer-se sequer pensar na palavra "agüentara".

Nenhuma palavra poderia ligar sua Ordem de Merlin e o julgamento dele, nem atravessar o mar frio do norte para penetrar nos muros de Azkaban.

Sua razão insistia que isso estava tudo no passado, só história, mas ela pressentia que o presente o puxara para frente e que também seria sempre agora. Depois de um tempo, durante o qual não houve nenhum som salvo o vento nas janelas, ela lembrou como a conversa deles começara, e perguntou:

– Qual foi a razão para a sua pergunta sobre a Srta. Weasley? Por que os NIEMs dela importariam?

– Ah. – Ele se mexeu na poltrona. – Granger foi professora de Aritmancia durante o último ano dela, sim?

Minerva assentiu. – Ela tratou a estranheza de ensinar os antigos colegas de escola excepcionalmente bem. – O canto da sua boca puxou. O bruxo sentado à sua frente não se saíra nem metade tão bem.

Se ele estava ciente da sua comparação, ele não demonstrou. – Você não acha interessante, Minerva, que a aversão pública da Granger à família Weasley pareceu começar com o casamento?

Minerva tentou entender o que ele queria dizer. – Severo, nunca houve indicação de que Hermione e Harry estivessem de forma alguma...

Ele a cortou com um olhar. – Eu não tenho interesse em romance adolescente, Minerva. – Um dos aspectos de lecionar que ele decididamente não sentia falta. – Estou falando de Horcruxes.

– A pesquisa da Profa. Granger.

Ele assentiu, e ela sentiu-se repentinamente mais gelada.

As próximas palavras dele não fizeram nada para acalmar a sensação de frio. – Alguém já questionou Harry sobre como ele matou o Lorde das Trevas?

– É claro. Todos nós questionamos.

– E a resposta dele?

– Ele disse que Alvo lhe falara algo sobre amor, sobre escolhas.

Ele desconsiderou amor e escolhas com um gesto impaciente. – A explicação que ele deu na autobiografia é irrelevante, Minerva. Refiro-me a como ele explicou para o restante de vocês.

Ela fungou. – Foi _assim _ que ele explicou para nós, Severo. Sentado nessa mesma cadeira, na verdade.

– Amor – ele disse suavemente.

Ela assentiu. – Ele disse que foi assim que pareceu, que Alvo estivera certo.

– E eu estava. – A voz de Alvo flutuou de perto do teto. – Foi amor. No final, o poder do amor foi mais forte em Harry que o fragmento da alma de Voldemort.

Severo virou-se um pouco na cadeira. – E onde entra a escolha, Alvo?

– Não é óbvio, Severo? Que ele escolheu o amor?

– Isso não é vitória, Alvo. Isso é jogar uma moeda para cima.

Uma alusão às vestes de Alvo roçando quando ele abriu as mãos. – Tais momentos são raros, mas tais momentos podem mudar o curso do mundo.

– Ou prevenir a mudança – Severo disse secamente.

– Uma questão de perspectiva.

Severo observou o retrato. – Então você deu uma mãozinha para a sorte naquele último ano com o Potter?

– Fiz o melhor que pude para isso, sim.

Severo franziu a testa e esfregou um dedo ao longo da sobrancelha. Finalmente, ele falou calmamente: – Alvo, tanto a teoria mágica quanto a prática da perícia do encantamento requer que a destruição de uma Horcrux envolva um sacrifício.

– Sim. – A voz vindo da parede era calma.

– Um sacrifício? – Minerva perguntou assustada. Como a maioria da Ordem, o conhecimento dela das Artes das Trevas fora puramente para fins de Defesa; o que você não podia opor, você evitava. Era o alicerce do currículo de Artes das Trevas de Hogwarts.

Severo franziu a testa, e Alvo continuou:

– O sacrifício foi Ronald Weasley, naturalmente. Foi a morte dele que deu a Harry os meios de forçar o que restava de Voldemort para fora da cicatriz.

O franzir da testa de Severo se intensificou.

– Se você acredita ou não, Severo, _foi _ amor.

– Certamente, Alvo; não tenho dúvidas. Mas nenhum de vocês nunca pensou em perguntar de quem? – Novamente, sua voz não carregava nenhuma inflexão de amargura, só um vazio.

Alvo respondeu pacientemente:

– A resposta é óbvia, Severo: do Harry.

Os olhos de Severo brilharam no sol que se punha.

Minerva interpôs:

– Severo, o que você está sugerindo?

– Não sugerindo, Minerva; afirmando. Independente das aparências, não foi o Potter. A pesquisa da Profa. Granger revela que ele não matou Voldemort.

Somente o som do anel de Minerva tinindo na mesa quando ela deixou as mãos caírem quebrou o silêncio do choque.

– O quê? – O sussurro quieto de Dumbledore carregou consigo algo da memória tangível do antigo poder dele.

Não era uma ameaça que Dumbledore usara com freqüência, mas protelou na memória de Severo, e algo nele acordou.

Ele se levantou e andou a passos largos até a janela, algo da velha e mordaz acidez infiltrando-se no seu tom. – Potter não foi o escolhido, a identificação de Granger do encantamento de Horcrux como um processo trifásico prova isso.

– Severo – Minerva protestou debilmente –, não consigo ver o que a pesquisa dela tem a ver com o que aconteceu tanto tempo atrás. O sacrifício de Ronald Weasley deu ao Harry o poder de escolher o amor, assim destruindo a Horcrux na cicatriz. Harry falou; Alvo confirmou.

Ele bufou, virando-se para encará-los. – Potter confirmou a teoria do Alvo, você quer dizer, usando as próprias palavras que Alvo dera a ele para "explicar" algo que ele mesmo não lembra, e não teria palavras para explicar se lembrasse. – A capa ondulou para parar ao redor dele, obscurecendo a luz lânguida. – Alvo estava errado.

Um pequeno _tinido _ quando Alvo removeu os óclinhos e colocou-os na pequena mesa no retrato. – E em qual aspecto da teoria da Profa. Granger você encontra provas para a minha alegada inexatidão, Severo?

Severo sorriu fino. – No fato dela ter uma teoria.

----

Nos seus aposentos sem janelas bem abaixo da torre da diretora, o moribundo Horácio Slughorn ofegou uma risada dormindo.

Fazendo vigília à beira da cama, Papoula ergueu os olhos de leve e sorriu tristemente. _O que os moribundos sonham _ – pensou, alcançando para alisar o cobertor. Essa não era a parte mais fácil da sua profissão, mas poderia ser uma parte serena. Sonhos muito melhores são sonhados na calma e paz do que em meio à confusão e à batalha de vinte e dois anos atrás.

Ela ergueu os olhos quando o Barão Sangrento flutuou pela parede, no meio de uma frase. – …spensá-la para o jantar, Madame Pomfrey.

Ela assentiu e levantou-se, alisando as vestes.

----

Hermione apertou a pena pelos lados com os dentes e levantou as mãos para torcer o cabelo viciosamente no nó que ficava escapando. Estava na metade da sua introdução, e as palavras na página não se comportavam adequadamente.

O fantasminha a considerava seriamente. Quando a professora ficava brava com o cabelo, era hora de sair por um tempo.

Ela descendeu cuidadosamente por muitos andares de salas de aula e corredores desertos, vindo parar num conjunto de salas que sempre estiveram vazias, para flutuar em frente a um beiral que continha uma estátua pequena de um dragão preto.

Ela gostava de visitar o dragão. Estendeu um dedo cuidadoso e correu-o pelas costas dele.

Ele abriu as asas e piscou para ela.

Foi quase como se pudesse vê-la.


	8. Feita por Ela

**Nenhuma Lealdade no Luar**

_escrito por Ariadne_

_traduzido por Ferporcel_

_beta-read por BastetAzazis_

**Capítulo 8: Feita por Ela**

_**Resumo:**__ Audácia, embaraço, e cinzas._

N.A.: Meus agradecimentos, como sempre, para docmara e Anastasia.

_Foi quase como se pudesse vê-la._

-------------------------

Quando Severo Snape entrou no Salão Principal para o jantar, toda conversa na Mesa Principal cessou.

Somente Hermione Granger continuou comendo.

Com o cabelo ainda úmido de um banho, ele fez seu caminho vagarosamente por entre as mesas das Casas, que estavam vazias. Quando se aproximou da plataforma suspensa onde o corpo docente jantava, os olhares cessaram, e a conversa retornou.

– Severo, obrigada por se juntar a nós – Minerva disse formalmente.

Ele inclinou a cabeça, mas não disse nada.

Ele não confiava tanto em sua voz. Aquela cadeira sempre fora de Dumbledore.

Minerva gesticulou para um lugar que o esperava na ponta da mesa, do lado oposto ao outrora habitual.

Era, é claro, perto da Granger.

– Srta. Granger – ele disse, afastando sua cadeira.

– _Professora_ Granger, Sr. Snape. – Ela não olhou para ele. Não o tinha feito, de fato, desde que ele entrara no Salão.

– É claro.

Atrás da fachada de praticada indiferença, a mente de Hermione arrancava em disparada. _Só uma coincidência. Não, não pode ser… Por que ele está aqui? Uma coincidência. Só uma…_

Mesmo na pouca luz das tochas, ele podia ver que o cabelo dela carregava mais prata que o dele próprio.

Eles comeram em silêncio por um tempo, o zunido de conversa oferecendo um foco pronto para o qual Hermione poderia ter educadamente se afastado.

Mas ela permaneceu rigidamente de fora.

Não chamou a atenção dos professores, o cochicho da conversa deles lhe dizendo que a reserva dela era normal. Esperada. Todos os dias.

Salvo que não era normal.

Havia algo de inesperado na rigidez da postura dela, algum indício de que ela não se mantinha afastada tanto quanto se mantinha em pé, firmemente, exigindo tanto quanto o corpo podia lhe dar, e o que não podia dar…

Algo se enrijeceu em suas entranhas, e ele soube.

Ele soube que os ombros de Hermione Granger queriam cair, que a cabeça dela queria cair para frente, e que as mãos queriam agarrar a beirada da mesa enquanto ela gritava.

Ele soube intimamente, sem sequer conhecê-la.

Algo silenciou em sua mente, e ela percebeu que ele a examinava. Virou uma fração da cabeça para ele.

– Estou surpresa, Sr. Snape – ela disse calmamente, baixando os talheres.

Ele duvidava que ela tivesse algum dia tido experiência de duelo real suficiente para saber por que esvaziara as mãos antes de falar. Ele se moveu com facilidade em seu acento, descansando os braços no encosto da cadeira, na mesa; aberto, mãos vazias, longe de sua varinha.

– Surpresa... com?

– Que você teria a audácia de aparecer no interior destas paredes.

A Mesa Principal segurou a respiração coletivamente. Ninguém se moveu, mas ele sentiu todos filtrando o silêncio para não perder sua resposta.

_Carniçais_. Sem dúvida era exatamente com o que ela estivera contando.

Sua voz estava equilibrada, e tinha alcance. – Alvo não é menos presente na minha própria casa que aqui.

Ela se virou completamente para ele então, medindo-o, calculando-o como se ela já estivesse alcançando um ângulo diferente, um com um canto mais afiado.

Mas ele sabia que ela não encontraria nenhum; ele já aceitara o melhor golpe dela.

Ele não estava nem sangrando.

Então a mecha de cabelo solta caiu sobre o olho dela, e ela a alcançou automaticamente para colocá-la atrás da orelha, e havia uma graça nessa escapada, na sua queda e retenção, uma graça tão em desacordo com o restante dela que Severo teve que se segurar para não segurar a respiração em surpresa.

Ele perdera a graça no movimento impetuoso da mão dela antes, na biblioteca. Ele deveria ter visto a contradição. Vinte e dois anos atrás, ele teria visto.

Convocando sua voz, ele comentou:

– Tomei conhecimento pela Minerva que você está para completar outro ensaio.

E toda a graça dela se foi, substituída por um aceno curto de cabeça, entregue sem contato visual.

– Devo aguardar ansioso para lê-lo, então.

Ela respirou vagarosamente e, aos olhos dele, pareceu desaparecer nela mesma. – Não está pronto.

– Entendo. Mesmo assim, eu receberia de bom grado a oportunidade de discutir seu trabalho…

Um olhar cauteloso e lateral. – Por quê?

– Seu trabalho me interessa.

_Só uma coincidência..._ O que ela quis que fosse um mero olhar sarcástico pareceu agarrar e segurar, e cresceu num desafio. – De que maneira?

Nos olhos duros e apertados dela ele vislumbrou… algo.

Desespero ele esperara. Vergonha, inveja – estes estavam presentes; estes ele vira anos antes.

Mas agora, atrás da pedra, atrás do gelo, um halo de raiva.

Uma raiva sem objetivo, sem direção, sem propósito.

Seus dedos se contraíram, obedecendo instintos de meio século, mas ele meramente inclinou a cabeça e murmurou:

– Certamente você admitirá que tenho um interesse legítimo nas implicações metafísicas do assassinato e no estado da alma de um assassino?

Na outra ponta da mesa, silêncio repentino; sentenças pela metade deixadas pendentes de bocas semi-abertas.

O olhar de Hermione sangrava pura frieza. – Eu trabalho no domínio da teoria, Sr. Snape. Pura teoria.

Ele hesitou, deliberadamente, por uma fração de tempo longa demais. – É claro que trabalha.

A voz baixa, o tom guardado. – Você se tornou um Inominável, Snape?

Ele deixou escapar um som curto que poderia ter sido uma risada.

O corpo docente se encolheu, mas Hermione estava inflexível. – Bem? – demandou.

– Asseguradamente que não.

– Então por que está aqui? – A voz dela tinha uma autoridade baixa e praticada, mas nela ele detectou um traço de incerteza.

_Quase perfeito_ – notou, assentindo inconscientemente antes de responder:

– Como lhe disse…

Ela pensou que ele se inclinara em sua direção então, quase imperceptivelmente; mais uma mudança no ponto de equilíbrio que um movimento de verdade, mais sentido que visto.

Antes que ela pudesse recuar, seus olhos prenderam os dela, e ele falou diretamente para o que quer que perturbasse o vazio nos olhos dela, para o que não deveria estar lá, para o que quer que ele vira no Beco Diagonal tantos anos atrás.

Para o que quer que estivesse dentro dela que lembrasse o que quer que ela esquecera, ele disse:

– …eu vim procurar por você.

Hermione o encarou por um momento, e, brevemente, ele viu nos olhos dela o grito sacrificial que ninguém podia ouvir.

_Lutar ou fugir, Professora?_ – ele pensou indulgentemente.

E ela o encarou, seu queixo caiu – um assentimento quase invisível, involuntário, e seu cabelo escapou e estava solto e caindo, e ela o jogou para trás por sobre a orelha e afastou a cadeira abruptamente.

– Deverei estar na biblioteca depois do café da manhã caso deseje discutir minha pesquisa.

Ela se levantou e deixou o Salão.

Os olhos de Severo brilharam estranhamente enquanto seguia a saída dela, imóveis até que as grandes portas se fecharam atrás dela.

O eco pesado delas se fechando soou fundo em suas entranhas, e seus dedos se contraíram reflexivamente com o ímpeto de escancará-las.

Bem abertas.

No fundo, ele não se importava se as destruísse no processo.

Devagar a conversa do corpo docente retornou, queimando, aos seus ouvidos.

Do seu lugar ao centro da mesa, Minerva lançava olhos perspicazes, vedados sobre o antigo professor de Poções, que parecia inconsciente da magnitude do convite da Hermione ou do quanto suas expressões se tornaram legíveis durante os anos de exílio auto-imposto.

Ele não tinha como saber que Hermione se recusara a discutir sua pesquisa com qualquer um deles, declarando que conversa distorcia a claridade que seu raciocínio pedia.

Bebericando seu vinho pensativamente, Minerva observava Severo fazer o mesmo.

Ela não ficaria particularmente surpresa se a estratégia dele se provasse efetiva na reclusa Profa. Granger. Aliviada, sim. Mas não surpresa. Se, realmente, Harry fora o papagaio de Dumbledore, era muito aparente o reflexo de quem Hermione se tornara.

Ainda assim, os lábios de Minerva se retorceram num sorriso afetado. Ela deveria se surpreender bastante se o antigo mestre de Poções percebesse o quão alto os riscos acabaram de ficar para ele próprio.

----

Fundo na noite o vento sussurrava, uivando pelas árvores, procurando, alcançando o castelo, envolvendo, circundando, mais alto, uma janela, uma rachadura pequena, ínfima…

----

Fundo no subterrâneo, fundo demais para sentir o vento que varre as saias do castelo, persegue seus calcanhares, circulando cada vez mais acima, Severo olhava fixamente para o espaço abaixo das brasas brilhantes no fogo lânguido.

Era de certa forma dele.

Ele o fizera, senão por ela, para ela. Mostrara-lhe como se esconder, como defletir, como barrar a proximidade antes de começar com civilidade obscura e a pequena verdade incensurada que esconde a mentira muito maior.

Ele tivera que fazer aquilo, para parecer aquilo, para ser aquilo, para sobreviver.

Ele tivera que fazer.

Sua vida, a vida deles, dependera daquilo.

Teria sido diferente se ele tivesse morrido?

A pergunta pairou baixo nas sombras intensas da noite que se estendia.

_Não.  
_  
Ela ainda teria nascido.

E Alvo ainda estaria errado.

Verdade, ele matara o corpo mortal de Voldemort no final, mas qualquer faca apontada corretamente pode matar.

Até duas vezes.

Slughorn poderia ter preparado a poção para Alvo, naquele ultimo ano, o ano que ele soube que estava morrendo, para mantê-lo vivo…

_…pelo Potter._

E mesmo assim, ela teria nascido; ela, com sua curiosidade, coragem, praticidade brutal e cruel…

_Ela teria sido uma boa sonserina…_

Mas não.

Ela nascera de pais trouxas.

A mente dela era inteiramente feita por ela.

Teria mesmo importado se ele tivesse morrido?

Pior… _Será que realmente importava que Alvo não tivesse, até que ele tivesse?_

E ele colocou de lado a pergunta…

…mas ela retornou, mais obscura, mais brava, para encará-lo cegamente das profundezas das brasas, escurecendo para o preto, clareando para o cinza, caindo numa chuva pela densa grelha de ferro.

----

– Barão… – A voz do moribundo era um estalido seco no aposento sombrio.

O Barão Sangrento flutuou para mais perto da cama enquanto os olhos de Horácio Slughorn procuravam através dele.

– Barão? – A voz redonda, suplicante.

– Aqui, Horácio.

Uma mão cansada suplicando da coberta; a do próprio Barão removendo, distante. Não tocando. Ainda não.

– Barão, estou com medo.

Um olhar pesaroso que Slughorn, por olhos combalidos, podia mesmo assim sentir.

– Como estamos todos, Horácio. Como estamos todos.

----

Seu cabelo emaranhado, molhado no travesseiro manchado de rosa.

_A cabeça de Rony virando para olhar para ela, nos olhos dele as árvores sacudiam, crescendo, consumindo, a lua aberta, vazia, profunda dentro dos vazios olhos abertos._

_  
Esperando que não a sentisse, não a visse, não pudesse tocá-la..._

_  
As árvores rangendo, estalando sob o olhar vazio e enluarado do Rony…_

_  
A encontrou, a pegou, a prendeu…_

_  
_Mas… Não é para eu ver essa parte… Não é… Eu…

_  
__A voz de Rony:_

– _Você_ pode.

_  
Sua própria:_

– _Eu _não posso

_  
A lua surgindo cheia nos olhos moribundos de Rony. – Mas você fez._

_  
__– Não..._

_  
E ao invés de voltar em espasmos a olhar ocioso para o céu, o corpo de Rony sorriu para ela._

_  
Ela se afastou, evitando o sorriso dele. – Não..._

_  
E ele a seguiu, e ainda o corpo dele falou:_

– _E você fará._

_  
Uma lamúria de um som. – Não..._

_  
__– Logo, Hermione._

_  
Uma lamúria._

_  
__– Logo._

_  
Silêncio._

_  
E a lua nos olhos dele e na boca morta formando as palavras:_

– _Você sabe que quer._


	9. Faça um Pedido

**Nenhuma Lealdade no Luar**

_escrito por Ariadne_

_traduzido por Ferporcel_

_betado por BastetAzazis_

**Capítulo 9: Faça um Pedido**

_**Resumo:**__Porque certos segredos não foram feitos para permanecerem enterrados._

N.A.: Meus agradecimentos, como sempre, à Anastasia, por seu olho infalível e vigilância constante. Agradecimentos também à Melenka, por ser a caixa ressonante para o enredo.

Não liguem para Jacques Derrida, um terrorista trouxa de verdade cujo trabalho é mencionado brevemente neste capítulo. Não mesmo. Ali mora a insanidade, realmente.

– _Você sabe que quer._

--

O primeiro pensamento dela foi de que seus cílios estavam grudados.

O segundo, de que a fronha estava grudada em sua bochecha.

O terceiro, de que encontraria Snape na biblioteca.

_Droga, Granger._ Esfregou os dedos nos cílios arenosos e tentou abrir os olhos.

Ela se contraiu quando o esfregar arrancou um cílio. Abriu um olho irritado e olhou feio para ele em seu dedo como se _ele_ tivesse arranjado de se encontrar com o Snape naquela manhã.

_– Faça um pedido, Hermione._

Sua testa franziu – de onde _aquilo_ tinha saído?

_Gina.  
_  
Ela fechou os olhos apertado e agarrou firme na fronha por um momento urgente antes de sair da cama.

O elfo doméstico encontraria o cílio na fronha mais tarde.

--

Se seus passos estalando pelos corredores de pedra naquela manhã faltavam em algo de sua vivacidade usual, se seus olhos estavam focados ainda mais para o íntimo que o usual, se seus cabelos estavam presos com uma ferocidade inflexível que geralmente reservava para comentários cortantes nas redações dos alunos, Hermione estava ignorante de tudo isso.

Por que, _por que_ ela se oferecera para discutir seu trabalho com ele?

_Ele sabe._

Ela esmagou o pensamento recém nascido, mas ele retornou._Ele sabe_.

Fazendo a volta numa curva, achatando-se contra o frio rústico da rocha antiga do castelo, seu coração batia como se estivesse sendo seguida.

_Caçada._

Não.

Não havia ninguém.

Ela não ouviu nenhum passo atrás dela, nenhuma passada larga, nem deliberados saltos de bota, nem o roçar rápido e pesado que sempre foram o único aviso aos desajustados de que o Prof. Snape estava…

_Senhor Snape. Senhor._

Ela era a professora agora, e por mais a par que ele estivesse dos avanços em sua área…

Ela balançou a cabeça e determinou que sua razão se ordenasse.

A voz dele em sua mente: _– Eu vim procurar por você._

E sua razão se dissipou novamente. Ela fechou os olhos e bateu a cabeça levemente na parede.

_O que ele sabia?_

Seus olhos se estreitaram. Não havia muito o que saber – ela matara Voldemort, não tinha idéia de como, e dissera exatamente isso aos Inomináveis – da primeira vez, e quando eles retornaram, anos mais tarde.

Ela estava jurada de sigilo. Era para ter sido o Harry, então era o Harry. Ele era o símbolo perfeito para o programa de reunificação cultural do Ministério – sangue de bruxos, senão sangue-puro; não um nascido-trouxa, mas criado como um. Sim, ele era o símbolo perfeito de esperança e do futuro.

Enquanto ela era apenas… ela…

E Harry e Gina faziam um par _tão_ fotogênico.

Havia boatos sobre ele entrar para a política quando sua carreira no quadribol encerrasse, mas até agora ele sempre negara.

Exatamente como alguém deveria negar que planeja fazer exatamente aquilo.

Hermione suspirou. Ele seria Ministro da Magia um dia, se vivesse o bastante.

_E então ele saberá._

– Será que alguém sabe que fui eu q-… que não foi o Harry? – ela perguntara aos Inomináveis vinte e dois anos antes.

– Nós e o Ministro da Magia.

– Scrimgeour?

– E quem quer que o suceda. Existem outros arranjos similares em voga sobre outros assuntos.

Ela assentira, sem se importar em fazer mais perguntas.

Se – mais provavelmente, quando – Harry se tornar Ministro da Magia, será que eles lhe contariam?

A cena pulou para sua mente, totalmente formada.

_– Ah, mais uma coisa, Sr. Potter. Alguns segredos governamentais de alto escalão, o senhor entende... aquele negócio com Voldemort alguns anos atrás – o senhor se lembra, certamente – não aconteceu bem do jeito que deixamos o público e, erm, bem, sim, _o senhor_ acreditar._

Ela fechou os olhos novamente.

É claro que eles não contariam a ele.

Aquela fora a razão.

Harry nunca fora um bom ator. Não, aquele papel caíra para…

E os pensamentos de Hermione voltaram com força para o presente, e ao antigo mestre de Poções, que se materializara ao seu lado.

– Segurando o castelo, Profa. Granger?

Ela olhou feio para ele, e os lábios dele se contraíram.

– Batidas repetidas da cabeça de alguém contra a pedra nunca funcionaram muito bem para esclarecer as idéias de ninguém.

– Voz da experiência, Snape?

Os olhos dele ficaram mais serenos. – Talvez.

Hermione deu meia volta e dirigiu-se ao Salão Principal.

Severo seguiu, mais lentamente.

Ela parecera mais consigo mesma, por um momento.

Ele se perguntou no que ela estivera pensando.

Ele não se perguntou a si mesmo por perguntar.

--

Minerva ergueu os olhos quando o Barão flutuou até sua mesa.

– Ele teve uma noite difícil, mas Madame Pomfrey diz que ele parece estar agüentando firme agora – ele disse.

– Ele já fez uma curva então?

O Barão balançou a cabeça, sua peruca longa flutuou vagarosamente no ar. – Não, Minerva. Ainda falta mais uma curva para o Horácio.

Ela fechou os olhos. – Ninguém pode fazer nada além de ter esperança, Barão.

– Os vivos parecem sempre pensar que sim.

--

– ...então você vê, Professora, estou bem interessado em saber como o seu raciocínio se desenvolveu desde então – ele disse, colocando o ultimo volume de _Ars Necronomica_ de lado.

Eles estavam sentados um de frente para o outro na mesa habitual dela na biblioteca, com o sol do meio da manhã declinando das janelas.

Ela olhou de relance para o teto abobadado. O contraste estava sempre no seu máximo nesta hora do dia.

Os olhos dele seguiram os dela e demoraram-se nos arcos elevando-se na parte de cima, mas ele não comentou.

A conversa deles naquela manhã – um resumo do trabalho extenso dela, e seus os elogios cuidadosos sobre ele – foram pontuados em momentos-chave pelos olhares involuntários dela para cima.

Ele não discernira nenhum padrão neles.

A voz de Hermione o trouxe de volta a si mesmo. – Sua familiaridade com o meu trabalho parece bem abrangente, Sr. Snape.

Ele inclinou a cabeça. – Tenho desfrutado da luxúria de um tempo amplo de pesquisa por muitos anos, Profa. Granger, e seu trabalho toca fundamentalmente em assuntos de importância nada pequena.

– Para você pessoalmente.

– Sim.

Os olhos dela eram clínicos, aguçados. – Eu acho que um investimento muito emocional em assuntos teóricos impede a clareza, Sr. Snape.

Ele a mediu e decidiu testá-la. – Realmente. Ali mora a cegueira.

- Loucura – ela o corrigiu automaticamente.

– Ah, sim, é claro. Loucura.

Os pêlos se eriçaram no pescoço de Hermione, e ela colocou a pena na mesa. – Qual o seu jogo, Snape? – ela perguntou.

– Como declarei: acho sua pesquisa intrigante e estou curioso quanto a sua atual direção.

Jogando a cabeça como se para jogar o cabelo sobre o ombro, ela retrucou: – Muito bem, Snape. Entretanto, eu lhe apresento o seguinte para sua consideração. Item: Você está tão familiarizado com a minha pesquisa quanto eu. Item: Você voltou a Hogwarts depois de uma ausência de vinte e dois anos, depois de partir sob circunstâncias que foram – como devo colocar? – menos que amigáveis. Item: Você _nunca_ fala por meias palavras, e item: você trabalha _sozinho_. – Ela reclinou na cadeira e cruzou os braços. – Qual o seu jogo?

– Eu lhe asseguro, Professora, que não estou em nenhum jogo. – Ele afastou um pouco a cadeira e entrelaçou as mãos levantando os indicadores, esfregando os dedos nos lábios por um momento enquanto examinava os olhos dela.

A raiva que vira na noite anterior era mantida decididamente em suspenso.

Desviando a atenção dela do seu propósito, ele observou:

– Você baseia parte do seu trabalho mais recente nos comentários que apareceram em resposta aos seus ensaios anteriores.

Ela assentiu.

Ele abriu repentinamente uma cópia de _Ars Necronomica_ da biblioteca. – Particularmente aqueles dos franceses.

Ela franziu a testa, mas assentiu novamente, curvando-se um pouco para frente. – A aplicação deles da teoria trouxa de desconstrução à metafísica é fascinante. Eu pedi uma coruja especial com os textos originais de Paris. Levou anos para decifrar tudo.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Você leu Derrida no original francês?

Ela gesticulou impacientemente. – É claro. Ele não faz o menor sentido em inglês.

– Concordo – ele concordou, observando os olhos dela. A raiva neles se dissipava enquanto ela se perdia em idéias.

– A introdução dele do extra-sistêmico para revelar as falhas intrínsecas ao sistema – usando algo de fora da caixa para quebrar a caixa, como fez – foi o que me levou à possibilidade do processo tri-parcial…

Ela se estendeu com detalhes surpreendentes, ao que ele ouviu em parte enquanto observava o rosto dela ganhar um tipo de luminosidade que precipitou sua memória visual… uma aluna avançada; as feições dela suavizaram, o prata no cabelo dela deslocado, brevemente, por uma imagem lembrada de um tom mais quente.

– ... revelando, é claro, que hipóteses sobre "ordem" e "significado" não são mais do que um meio de controle cultural, um sono dopado no qual todos participam, mais ou menos que voluntariamente. – Olhos brilhando, ela fez uma pausa para respirar. – Ovelhas – pôs para fora. – Eles são todos ovelhas. – Ela fez outra pausa, os olhos parecendo procurar pela frase certa em algum lugar perto do nariz. – Drogadas.

Ela cruzou os braços enfaticamente, e olhou feio para ele, como se o desafiasse a dizer "Béé".

Em resposta, ele cruzou os próprios braços e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Ela corou, e quando sua cor aumentou, a mancha perto da orelha dela desapareceu por um breve momento.

– Bem resumido, Profa. Granger. Mas você não concorda que...

E eles se desligaram. Quatro horas, durante as quais xícaras de chá e pratos de comida apareciam e esfriavam e eram retirados, intocados, pelos elfos domésticos, Anna Abbott, e, finalmente, Minerva, cuja curiosidade com relação ao progresso deles tomou conta dela.

Tarde da noite, quando eles finalmente derrotaram um ponto tão pequeno que ninguém conseguia lembrar por que eles discutiam isso para começo de conversa, eles se recostaram e assumiram expressões idênticas, parte alegres, parte cansadas.

Tão vivo em mente, tão cansado em corpo, ele quase perdeu o fato de que a raiva nos olhos deles tinha desaparecido.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por muitos minutos, permitindo que suas mentes voltassem a algo perto da velocidade normal.

Finalmente, ele afastou a cadeira. – Está ficando tarde – disse.

Ela assentiu, uma expressão sóbria retornando ao rosto dela. Ela colocou os livros e pergaminhos na bolsa e se levantou.

– Posso me juntar a você amanhã? – ele perguntou.

Ela hesitou, examinando a superfície da mesa como se ela tivesse a resposta certa para a pergunta dele, mas não viu nada escrito ali fora um ornato de sombras no luar.

– Se desejar – ela finalmente disse, sem olhar para ele.

Eles se levantaram para sair, e ela olhou pela janela.

O vento acalmara bem, mas ainda balançava as árvores distantes.

As árvores… e ela olhou para as sombras ameaçadoras acima, sentindo novamente o peso do castelo puxado de baixo, crescendo ao redor dela, sobre ela, para baixar, pressionando-a, vergando das curvas implacáveis acima...

Vendo a expressão dela mudar de hesitação para algo como pânico, ele estendeu a mão para a bolsa dela. – Permita-me.

Ela nem se moveu ou deu nenhuma indicação de que o ouvira.

– Profa. Granger – ele disse suavemente.

Nenhuma reação.

_Para onde ela vai?_

– Hermione.

Ela piscou uma vez, vagarosamente, os olhos baixando seu olhar, sem compreender, para sua mão estendida.

– Sua bolsa. Você está exausta…

Ela assentiu, e entregou-a a ele.

Um calor estranho esquentou seus olhos. Com cuidado para não tocar a mão dela, ele tomou a bolsa e segurou a porta da biblioteca aberta. – Venha, então.

Ela atravessou a porta, e, enquanto eles andavam em silêncio até a porta dela, ele a observava cuidadosamente por qualquer sinal de… qualquer coisa.

Mãs não havia nenhum. Enquanto ela aceitava sua bolsa, ela o agradeceu, a voz estranhamente grossa, de certa forma distante.

– Boa noite, Profa. Granger.

– Boa noite, Prof. Snape.

Depois que ela fechou a porta atrás de si, ele olhou para ela por um bom tempo, depois baixou os olhos.

Um fantasminha estava sentado no chão próximo à porta da Hermione, brincando com um talo de flor com sementes. Ela solenemente colocou o dedo nos lábios e apontou para a porta.

Sem saber exatamente o porquê, ele imitou o gesto dela e assentiu com a cabeça, igualmente solene.

O pequeno fantasma sorriu embaraçosamente para ele.

Quando ele virou-se para sair, o pequeno fantasma soprou as sementes do caule da flor. Suas hastes plumosas as carregaram rapidamente para cima, planando, depois flutuando em declive para girar cintilantes na luz das tochas contra o ondulante fundo preto da capa que partia.

Na luz das tochas, as sementes levadas pelo vento eram da mesma cor que ela.


	10. Os Inocentes e Condenados

**Nenhuma Lealdade no Lua_r_**

_escrito por Ariadne _

_traduzido por Ferporcel _

_beta-read por BastetAzazis_

**Capítulo 10: Os Inocentes e Condenados**

_**Resumo:**__ No qual tudo muda._

N.A.: Meus agradecimentos à Indigofeathers, Anastasia, e Melenka, pela assistência com este capítulo.

_ Na luz das tochas, as sementes levadas pelo vento eram da mesma cor que ela. _

-------------------------

Fora da segurança da morada de rocha rangente, o vento açoitava as paredes e janelas do castelo dormente banhadas pelo luar.

Numa torre além do alcance dos outros, isolada por um artifício arquitetônico, um dedo de rocha apontava para o céu, atrás de uma janela rachada sob o edredom de penas em lençóis sem nem uma dobrinha, Hermione dormia.

Vinda debaixo da terra, das profundezas rochosas que suportavam o peso, uma única memória trazida para a superfície, adiante de um passado eterno, circulando adiante, espiralando para mais alto, sussurrando silenciosamente pelos corredores sem vida, passando por retratos adormecidos, recolhendo-se sem acordar, as vagarosas névoas oscilantes intocadas pela força dessa passagem sem forma, sem fim.

_O corpo de Rony virando-se para sorrir para ela… _

A cabeça dela agitou-se no travesseiro.

_– Você sabe que quer._

_  
No lugar abaixo do seu nome, além dos seus sonhos, ela deu um passo para trás, um passo ao lado, muito fraca para enfrentar a covardia que carregava._

_  
Com os olhos firmemente fechados, seus lábios formando um silencioso "Não..."_

_  
__– Você sabe. Você sabe. Você sabe…_

_  
__– Eu não deveria ouvir isso, ele não tem voz, está morto, está morto, está... _

----

O vento aumentou para um uivo, e na escuridão por trás do vento, os olhos de Horácio Slughorn se arregalaram.

----

–… morto, está…

_– Não estou._

Ela levantou os olhos, ofegando.

O corpo do Rony não era o corpo do Rony, não jazia no chão de Godric's Hollow, e o corpo no chão jazia envolto num luar castigado pelo vento e repleto de sombras, nu, pálido e longo numa cama de seda negra colocada sobre galhos caídos do mais intenso pinho.

Escuro.  
_  
A cabeça virando-se lentamente para olhar para ela, uma mecha de cabelo negro desaparecendo nas dobras sussurrantes de seda de um tom vazio de nada._

_  
Ela não se mexeu, não podia se virar, não podia fazer nada a não ser ver os braços longos e flexíveis, um dedo errante de seda esfumaçada se recolhendo, caindo, revelando-se diante dela..._

_  
Olhos flamejantes de Trevas, gentis com uma promessa urgente, certa._

_  
A voz falou não aos seus ouvidos, ressoando baixa e profunda dentro da sua mente. – Você sabe que quer…_

_  
Ela a ouviu, sentiu, e não respirou; ela não se atrevia a se mexer. Queria alcançar…_

_  
Novamente ela falou:_

_  
__– Você sabe…_

_  
Uma mão pálida erguendo-se, alcançando, chamando-a para as profundezas da porção de seda escurecida e tocada pela lua, um derramar vazio remexido de dolorida permanência._

_Não prometia nada, e nada era o que ela queria, e um traço manchado de rosa de água salgada brilhante desceu por sua garganta, silenciou sua voz, e empoçou sobre o seu coração._

_  
Lábios pálidos e alvejados pela lua limpavam sua pele, e a seda desceu, cobrindo, consumindo-a, e nas sombras apagadas sob seus sonhos, além do seu nome, onde ela queria tudo e nada, os lábios sorriram na sua pele e ela soube no escuro que os dentes por trás daquele sorriso estavam esplendida e recentemente manchados com vinte e dois anos de tinta escarlate._

_  
Lábios e respiração se movendo sobre a sua pele, mascarando a fúria uivante do vento crescente, e, mantida nas Trevas sob seu uivo, ela esqueceu de lembrar o próprio nome. _

----

Severo se debateu, os lençóis e cobertas um emaranhado entrelaçado de nós, prendendo nos tornozelos, nas coxas, sobre e ao redor dos braços, prendendo-o com seu próprio peso ao colchão que carregava sua marca onde o corpo se deitara por anos, um peso temível sobre ele imóvel no escuro; não menos blasonado, não menos ligado que a alma do Lorde das Trevas à cicatriz do Potter.

Mas no fundo dos seus sonhos ele sabia a palavra e há muito achara que ela traria o fim.

_– Lumos. _

E ele estava acordado e rearranjando metodicamente as cobertas quando ouviu uma leve batida na porta.

Amarrando seu robe, percorreu as rochas desgastadas à lisura sob seus pés descalços e abriu a porta.

– Severo. – Papoula inclinou a cabeça. – Alguma coisa está errada.

– Slughorn?

Ela assentiu com gravidade.

– Ele não está morrendo. E deveria estar.

Severo tateou seu bolso por sua varinha, e a seguiu pelo corredor escuro.

O Barão Sangrento flutuou até eles quando entraram nos aposentos do Slughorn.

– Não houve mudança. Devo acor...

O restante das palavras foi engolido pelo teto, mas nem a bruxa nem o bruxo notaram, focados como estavam nos olhos arregalados e fixos do bruxo mais velho.

– Por quanto tempo ele está assim? – Severo perguntou, seus olhos estreitando-se enquanto cruzava a distância até o lado da cama do Slughorn.

– Alguns minutos; eu fui a sua procura assim que suspeitei.

Ele curvou-se sobre a forma rígida e imóvel, sentidos alertas, a pele formigando atrás do pescoço.

– Pode ser…? – Papoula não conseguia se fazer completar a pergunta.

Severo assentiu uma vez, curto, hesitando apenas brevemente antes de murmurar um encantamento baixinho.

O corpo do Slughorn relaxou um pouco, mas seus olhos permaneceram abertos, encarando o teto.

Papoula disparou um olhar assustado e questionador para Severo, mas seus olhos estavam obstruídos e ele não disse nada.

O Barão Sangrento voltou pela parede, e Minerva entrou momentos depois. Vendo os rostos fechados de Severo e Papoula, a diretora deu um passo para trás e colocou sua pequena forma rigidamente ereta.

– O que foi?

Nem a bruxa e nem o bruxo responderam a princípio, então, com o assentimento respeitoso de Severo, Papoula ergueu o queixo um pouco e olhou para o teto.

Os olhos de Minerva seguiram os da Curandeira, mas não discerniu nada, e balançou a cabeça.

– O que, Papoula?

– Ele estava morrendo, Minerva. Os olhos dele se abriram e se fixaram no teto, do jeito que ficam às vezes... – Ela engoliu em seco.

Minerva assentiu. Todos eles viram os olhares dos moribundos, fixando-se em nada como se de partida pudessem vislumbrar nele algum significado, alguma importância que iludia aqueles cujos olhos estavam velados com o viver.

Papoula continuou:

– …e eu pensei que ele partiria, mas então ele… ele parou.

– Ele parou? – Minerva piscou. – Ele parou de morrer? Ele ainda está vivo, então?

A Curandeira abriu as mãos depois deixou-as cair.

– Não posso dizer com certeza.

– Não – Severo falou calmamente. – Ele não está vivo, mas também não está realmente morto.

Minerva abriu a boca para falar, mas Severo já estava virando-se para o Barão, sibilando:

– Granger.

O Barão assentiu e zuniu para fora do quarto, dirigindo-se em linha reta para a torre da professora.

– O quê? O que foi, Severo?

Ele se sentou pesadamente numa cadeira e correu os dedos cruelmente pelo cabelo.

– As Artes das Trevas, Minerva.

A atmosfera nos aposentos sombrios pareceu encolher interiormente, para longe de si mesma, para longe dele.

– Uma vez que você as deixa tocar sua mente, você nunca está livre da tentação.

Minerva e Papoula trocaram um olhar de relance, as mãos procurando suas varinhas.

Severo riu, um soluço sombrio, triste.

– Resistir à tentação é a primeira lição para aqueles que tocam as Artes das Trevas. Aqueles que não aprendem isso não sobrevivem o tempo que sobrevivi.

As mãos embaraçadas das mulheres caíram ao lado delas.

– Então Hermione… – Minerva sussurrou.

– Se ela nunca reconheceu para si o que fez, Minerva, então ela não tem como controlá-la agora.

– Então ela deve ser detida – a diretora disse, olhando a forma imóvel de Slughorn com crescente horror.

As palavras de Minerva ecoaram no silêncio enquanto os três esperavam pela volta do Barão, mas entre os ecos, a mente de Severo forneceu a palavra que uma Minerva mais nova teria usado: _"Ajudada." _

Minerva encontrou-se brincando com o anel pesado que usava. Ele rodou solto, o aro como cetim frio entre os dedos. Quanto mais ela ficava nos andares mais baixos do castelo, mais frio ficava o metal; ela sentiu a dor pesada familiar começar nos nós dos seus dedos enquanto o anel parecia sugar o calor do seu próprio sangue.

Ela soltou o ar impacientemente e murmurou:

– O que pode estar detendo-o?

Nem Severo, nem Papoula se mexeram. Suas cabeças estavam ambas curvadas, e todos estavam perdidos mais uma vez, contemplando as próprias mãos.

Depois de uma quietude longa e sufocante, o Barão flutuou vagarosamente pela parede de fora, a mão vindo por último. Era segurada por outra mão menor.

O pequeno fantasma flutuou hesitante atrás dele, uma mão esticada para cima para agarrar a dele, a outra permanecendo para fora.

Ela se inclinou e pareceu sussurrar algo para o Barão, mas os vivos não ouviram nada.

O Barão abriu a janela, e a fantasminha fez o eco de um sorriso, como se em agradecimento, tirando a outra mão pela abertura.

Na mão pequena ela segurava a haste de flor nua, sem sementes, e flutuou em frente e colocou-a no peito do Prof. Slughorn.

Ela o contemplou com tristeza antes de se virar para flutuar pela janela.

Depois de um momento, o Barão falou:

– O vento morreu – disse.

Algum canto seco da mente de Minerva registrou que ele soava como um centauro novamente.

– E a Profa. Granger? – perguntou, sem pequena aspereza.

– Dormindo. Profundamente, pelo que parece, mas a roupa de cama está bem perturbada.

Embora mantivesse a cabeça baixa, sob o cabelo, Severo ergueu os olhos.

O Barão percebeu seu olhar.

– Eu mandei a pequena para verificar – acrescentou, aparentemente para ninguém em particular.

Nem Minerva nem Papoula perceberam o lampejo breve e profundo nos olhos de Severo antes dele falar.

– Alguma coisa a deteve – ele disse calmamente. – Ela estava em busca dele, e algo a deteve.

As bruxas o olharam, confusão e alarme rivalizando em suas feições.

Severo continuou:

– Temo que a Profa. Granger tenha descoberto como quebrar uma alma sem precisar recorrer ao assassinato. Temo muito mesmo.

Papoula se retraiu, mas Minerva simplesmente ergueu os olhos e olhou diretamente no rosto dele por um longo tempo.

– Mas por quê? Por que ela fez tal coisa? – Papoula perguntou, a altura da sua voz aumentando com seu temor para um tom nunca ouvido daqueles em sua profissão.

– Porque ela já fez antes, Papoula – Minerva disse calmamente.

Papoula começou a falar novamente, mas Minerva colocou uma mão no braço dela.

– Eu já vou explicar – disse.

– Ela já fez antes, _até onde sabemos_, Minerva, mas não é isso, não inteiramente – Severo declarou, os lábios formando uma linha fina enquanto sua mente corria por trás dos olhos que estavam repentinamente velhos, repentinamente cansados.

Ambas as mulheres olharam para ele, depois de volta para as mãos, certas apenas de que não queriam ouvir as próximas palavras.

– Não, nem mesmo a sedução das Trevas trabalhando na mente pode ser responsável por isso, não inteiramente, ou seria tentado antes. Ela está repetindo uma ação passada, eu acho, numa tentativa desesperada e provavelmente inconsciente de desfazer algo que não pode ser desfeito.

– Severo, o que você quer dizer com isso? – Minerva perguntou, a garganta repentinamente seca.

Cuidadoso em manter a voz equilibrada, ele disse:

– Quero dizer que ela é uma grifinória, com uma honra de grifinória, Minerva, mas cuja mente está manchada, e a mancha foi deixada para apodrecer. – Ele fez uma pausa por um momento, depois continuou: – Acredito que ela esteja experimentando, testando se uma alma pode ou não ser removida sem uma morte.

– Ela pode ser detida? – Minerva clamou, apoiando-se na parede mais próxima.

– Eu o protegi o melhor que posso, Minerva. Não – ele respondeu à pergunta que ela estava por fazer –, não, você não quer saber o que eu fiz. Não mesmo – ele terminou, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos enquanto sua varinha caía com um tinido no chão.

O gosto do feitiço de estase que ele lançara em Slughorn prolongava-se acre na sua boca: defumado, passado, um sabor restante de limão, caído, deixado por tempo demais na poeira.

_Maldito seja, Alvo _ – pensou. _Maldito seja direto para o abismo, e além. _

Porque ele sabia agora, com certeza absoluta, que não importava que Alvo tivesse permanecido vivo, exigido tudo dele numa fraude fatal, um espetáculo para distrair; mas mesmo enquanto percebia tudo aquilo com certeza, pela primeira vez em vinte e dois anos ele também soube que significava muito ele ter vivido.

Potter falhara, sua promessa abafada pela ingenuidade nauseante da crença de Dumbledore no poder da inocência cega; falhara, e um amor mais pesaroso se apressara no vácuo do seu fracasso – inteligente, silencioso, rendendo-se às Trevas para fazer por Potter o que ele não ousou sonhar fazer por si mesmo.

Hermione Granger não matara Rony Weasley, mas ela aceitara o sacrifício da alma dele em nome do seu melhor amigo.

Severo não tinha dúvidas que ela agira de caso pensado.

Ele tinha alguma idéia de como aquilo funcionava.

Ela pervertera sua própria inocência, preservando-os todos num momento cego de pânico e passara os últimos vinte e dois anos propositalmente ignorando sua própria reconstrução assídua de como fizera isso.

Ele agora sabia o que ela procurava no teto.

Não era algo que ela via, ou algo que ela esperava ver.

Não, ela esperava ver o nada que ainda agora paralisava o olhar parado de Slughorn.

Ela era muito jovem para querer morrer, mas muito esperta para não saber que já estava enterrada.

E a mão dela estava na pedra fundamental, e estava movendo, e ele a sentia mover.

E um lamento duro de música de sereia insensível, e ele sentiu seu chamado, e ele desejou suavemente, urgentemente, cobrir a mão dela, tão macia, tão pequena, com a sua própria, e ajudá-la a empurrar.

Ele quis tocar a mão dela, sentir a pele, quente, viva, sentir a rocha profunda e gelada do castelo se curvar e tremer sob a traição do toque deles.

Um aumento no suor em sua pele, secando instantaneamente a sal.

Num movimento repentino e fluido, ele recuperou a varinha e saiu apressado dos aposentos.


	11. Pela Graça

**Nenhuma Lealdade no Lua_r_**

_escrito por Ariadne _

_traduzido por Ferporcel _

_beta-read por BastetAzazis_

**Capítulo 11: Pela Graça**

_** Resumo: **__ Severo luta com a tentação. _

N.A.: Meus agradecimentos, como sempre, a Anastasia, que voou para a pradaria congelada para betar este capítulo.

* * *

_ Ele quis tocar a mão dela, sentir a pele, quente, viva, sentir a rocha profunda e gelada do castelo se curvar e tremer sob a traição do toque deles._

_  
__Um aumento no suor em sua pele, secando instantaneamente a sal._

_  
__Num movimento repentino e fluido, ele recuperou a varinha e saiu apressado dos aposentos. _

-------------------------

Ele desceu a passos largos, tochas fracas tremulando com a rapidez da sua passagem, batendo a porta com força suficiente para rachar a madeira antiga.

O som da porta batendo reverberou pelo castelo, abalando as colunas mais próximas, dissipando enquanto viajava pelas rochas maciças e densas, interrompendo o movimento infindável das escadarias, passando por plinte, pilar e lintel, chacoalhando as armaduras, e batendo na gárgula do lado de fora do escritório de Minerva.

A gárgula retraiu-se, mas cumpriu seu papel como guardiã; nenhum sinal de impacto penetrou no escritório do Dirigente de Hogwarts.

A força dispersou no próprio ar, ficando mais lenta ao perder contato sólido, radiando em ondas para fora da torre da diretora até que atingiu a torre mais longe e encontrou a rachadura na janela.

Um fragmento de vitral tiniu no chão de Hermione.

Ela se sentou e esfregou os olhos, tentando focar no que fizera o barulho.

E o luar rompeu pela rachadura e lançou-se nos seus olhos. Ela encolheu-se, afastando-se instintivamente para a cabeceira da cama, e se aninhou ali, olhos arregalados, agarrada aos joelhos.

-----

Em seus aposentos, Severo apertava o peitoral da lareira, os nós dos dedos pálidos enquanto lutava contra o gosto amargo de limão empoeirado na sua língua, querendo que sua respiração acalmasse.

Mas de nada adiantou. A constrição em seu peito apenas ficou mais apertada.

Por vinte e dois anos, evitara tudo senão o contato acadêmico com as Trevas.

Por vinte e dois anos, evitara o contato com qualquer um que estivera até mesmo nas bordas do círculo do Lorde das Trevas.

Anos imersos na Escuridão, ao lado dele, acima dele, abaixo dele, desde que se refugiara nela, abraçara-a, quebrara-se nela quando jovem; os anos fortaleceram seu caráter.

Aqueles anos lhe deram astúcia suficiente para sobreviver sua última batalha, a que era para matá-lo. Logro o bastante para ter sobrevivido o final. Forte o bastante para matar Alvo Dumbledore.

Até esta noite, não tocara a Escuridão por vinte e dois anos, e agora, com cada fibra, cada nervo, lutava contra a vontade de tocá-la novamente.

Ele ralhara contra a insuficiência do currículo de Artes das Trevas de Hogwarts, argumentando pela inclusão de alguma aplicação ativa, ao invés de passiva, estratégia de defesa que Alvo pregava ser a melhor arma contra as Trevas.

– Luz, Severo – Alvo terminara cada conversa. – Luz é a única arma que pode prosperar contra a Escuridão.

Maldito seja ele e sua bárbara cegueira cintilante.

Porque aquela postura só dava certo quando o sucesso era possível, quando havia alguma batalha final e épica a ser lutada, e, mesmo assim, a luz precisaria de sorte. Precisara de sorte.

A sorte falhara com Harry Potter, até que matara Rony Weasley e colocara sua alma nas mãos de outro, alguém que soubera o que podia ser feito.

A respiração de Severo raspava áspera na garganta.

Ele não sabia com certeza onde Hermione aprendera como fazer o que fizera, mas sabia sem dúvidas que na necessidade de destruir as Horcruxes, separados pela morte do único bruxo das Trevas que poderia ter lhes ajudado, em algum momento da procura inocente deles, ela deve ter encontrado alguma fonte enigmática que lhe dera o conhecimento de uma Escuridão que ela finalmente deturpara para o serviço da Luz.

Eles não deveriam ter ficado sozinhos.

Ela não deveria ter ficado sozinha.

Potter muito cegamente obediente à filosofia de Dumbledore para sequer considerar a Escuridão como uma arma contra a Escuridão; Weasley muito estúpido para entender metade do que ela aprendera – mas um jogador de xadrez bom o bastante para ver sua possível aplicação.

Ela nunca teria feito aquilo sozinha. Ela nunca teria sonhado aquilo sozinha.

Não. Severo não tinha dúvidas que ela concordara em pranto, depois que a gritaria terminara, com o que o jovem Weasley deve ter sugerido.

– Se chegar a esse ponto, Hermione… se eu cair… se for ajudar o Harry… _sacrifique o cavalo, Hermione. _

E a rainha. E a rainha.

Ela não deveria ter ficado sozinha.

Um rugido baixo se formou na garganta de Severo.

Nos longo período dos anos antes da guerra, com que freqüência ele usara a Escuridão para combater a Escuridão?

Nada bonito.

Mas seu propósito – a eventual derrota do Lorde das Trevas – fora a fortaleza da sua sanidade.

Ela não tinha tal propósito agora. Com seu primeiro toque de Escuridão, ela derrotara o Lorde das Trevas, e a guerra – a externa – estava acabada.

Mas vinte e dois anos depois, ela ainda estava em guerra.

Uma guerra sem batalhas, sem medalhas.

Apenas mortos.

Ela não devia ter ficado sozinha. Não teria, se não fosse pela insistência inútil de Alvo com o silêncio...

Sua mente uma tempestade, e o rugido cresceu de repente em um urro quando a tempestade caiu. Ele pegou o objeto mais próximo e arremessou-o contra a parede oposta.

– Maldito seja, Alvo!

Mesmo antes que os ecos do estilhaçar acabassem, ele já havia dado as costas à lareira e passava pela porta para o corredor, suas passadas apressadas carregavam-no para cima das profundezas enterradas do castelo.

Ele perceberia só mais tarde que o que esmagara a pó sob o salto de sua bota enquanto saía eram os restos de um dragão de obsidiana dado a ele por Alvo num Natal longínquo.

Os fragmentos negros brilharam na luz das tochas ainda tremeluzindo pela sua passagem. A cabeça do dragão escapara do salto e jazia no corredor, o movimento de seu pequeno olho perdendo velocidade, sumindo.

Um filme cinza espalhou-se sobre o olho.

----

_ Descendo o corredor. Subindo as escadas. Pelo Saguão de Entrada. _

A escadaria principal. Outro lance de escadas. Um corredor longo, uma conjunção de becos, e pela porta – aquela porta...

_Maldito seja, Alvo. Maldito seja. _

…e subindo as escadas, para irromper na escuridão da Torre varrida pelo vento.

A porta colidiu contra a parede de pedra no parapeito e balançou numa dobradiça quebrada enquanto ele emergia no luar gelado, os saltos atingindo gelo em rochas que ele havia pisado em incontáveis entardeceres sombrios por vinte e dois invernos indiferentes, acordado e dormindo, desde aquela noite…

…a noite em que pagara pelo seu passado com um único encantamento, um sacrifício duplo por dever ao amor, o fatalismo de Severo vencendo seu ceticismo na certeza de Alvo de que as ações deles, o assassinato mascarado deles, ajudariam Potter a garantir um futuro pacífico.

Este futuro.

– MALDITO SEJA, ALVO! SEU MALDITO COVARDE!

O vento rompeu seu grito da garganta, emaranhando-o nas voltas da sua capa chicoteante, e o atirou direto da Torre para o coração frágil da Floresta congelada.

----

Hermione acovardava-se na cabeceira, petrificada ao luar, balançando de leve na corrente de ar gelada.

Resto de imagens de seda negra rodando em sua cabeça, roçando sua pele nua, o gosto de sal enquanto lábios firmes e quentes esbarravam o canto da sua boca, sangrando sua vergonha de volta para sua boca, abafando seu choro, substituindo-o por um gemido…

… e o vento carregou um lamento alto e fino até sua torre, e ela se levantou, afastando-se da cama, os pés descalços, frios no chão de pedra, olhando fixamente para a rachadura da janela.

O lamento aumentou para um grito estridente, carregado pelo vento, e depois do choque do grito, ela pensou ter ouvido palavras.

Sua mão moveu-se silenciosamente para a varinha na mesa de cabeceira, e ela a agarrou firmemente.

Com os olhos ainda apáticos de sono, do seu sonho interrompido, ela olhava fixamente para a janela por um tempo, para a lua refratada em dúzias de iscas multicoloridas no vitral, empurrando o branco vibrante pela pequena fenda, e ela deu as costas para seus aposentos e correu, sua camisola branca ondulando por seus tornozelos nus, pela porta, pelos cantos, escadas abaixo, escadas acima, até que mal sabia para onde corria pelo som da sua corrida.

A fantasminha seguiu silenciosamente atrás dela até que atingiu a porta aberta. Deu meia-volta para longe da porta, aquela porta, enquanto Hermione subia as escadas para o vento, onde Severo estava parado, olhos fechados, rosto banhado no luar, oferecendo a garganta para o céu.

Ela ofegou, e ele piscou uma vez, vagarosamente, baixando a cabeça de volta às sombras para olhar para ela, uma figura pequena e de pés descalços numa camisola branca cintilante e inflexível.

Aqueceu-se no reflexo da lua nos olhos aterrorizados dela.

– Você – ela sussurrou.

Seu queixo baixou um pouco e o cabelo caiu para frente, um ângulo agudo de escuridão mascarando suas feições.

O vento implacável cortava através do tecido fino da camisola, carregando com ele o aroma empoeirado de neve dos jardins bem abaixo, e ele colocou os braços ao redor de si, dando passos para trás, para o lado, deixando negras pegadas derretidas no gelo resplandecente.

Sem falar nada, ele atravessou a extensão pavimentada de rochas antigas até ela.

Ela pressionou as costas contra a porta quebrada, a madeira rústica pegando no tecido. Balançou a cabeça e o cabelo enrolava no rosto, selvagem nos uivos crescentes do vento. Ela não conseguia ver – ele segurava uma varinha?

Sacou sua própria varinha em resposta.

– Não! – gritou.

– Vai me matar, Professora? – ele perguntou, a voz levada pelo vento.

Ela piscou, e a varinha caiu dos dedos estarrecidos.

Ele cruzou a distância entre eles, abrindo a capa enquanto uma rajada de vento a levantava alto atrás dele, envolvendo-a ao redor dos ombros dela, um turbilhão de escuridão descendente apagando o brilho ofuscante do luar no branco.

– Você vai congelar – ele murmurou, recuperando a varinha dela e conduzindo-a para a porta.

– Não importa – ela disse, sem saber da onde vinham suas palavras e por quê.

Parando no topo da escada, ele curvou um pouco a cabeça, e ela virou-se, meio cega, para olhar sua silhueta, uma escuridão vazia desenhada pelas rochas brilhantemente acesas atrás dele.

Ele puxou a capa mais firmemente ao redor do pescoço dela. As mechas de cabelo vinham da testa ao pescoço, esticadas pelo tecido restringente.

– Sua capa. Tire ela de mim – ela disse, os dentes batendo nos lábios que aos poucos perdiam a cor. Ela tremia, lutando debilmente contra o invólucro apertado.

– Mas, Professora – ele começou, a voz ecoando baixo na escada atrás dela –, não é o que você sempre quis?

Os dele fixaram-se nos seus, e ela não se moveu.

A voz dele uma insistência suave e paciente, emergindo das rochas, do vazio abaixo.

– É, não é? Você usava uma igual no Beco Diagonal, naquele dia... tão parecida com a minha... muito parecida com a minha. No corte, na cor, na vergonha...

Apertando os olhos fechados contra as lágrimas que corriam para os seus cabelos, ela balançou a cabeça.

Ela o sentiu se aproximar na escuridão.

Mãos gentis soltaram seus cabelos da gola apertada.

Ela congelou, e parou de respirar.

– Então o que você quer? – ele continuou suavemente. – Será que você quer ser punida?

Ela contraiu-se, os olhos ainda fechados.

– Não é por isso que afastou todos eles? Forçando o ódio deles sobre você para expiar sua traição, encurralando-se até que não tivesse para onde correr que não diretamente para a torre do assassino?

– Você gritou – ela sussurrou. – Eu ouvi. Você o censurou.

Os olhos dele se espertaram, mas as mãos continuavam a se mover gentilmente nas pregas do tecido no seu pescoço.

– Você não poderia ter ouvido minhas palavras daquela distância.

– O vento – ela protestou vagamente, distantemente ciente que o sentido voltava aos seus dedos. – E minha janela está quebrada.

Ele vasculhou seu rosto por um instante.

– Abra os olhos, Hermione.

Ela obedeceu, olhando para o peito dele à sua frente.

– O que você vê?

– Escuridão – ela sussurrou.

Sua mão, pequena, macia e pálida emergiu do tecido sedoso pesado e o procurou...

– Não – ele disse calmamente.

Ela levantou os olhos para ele então.

– Você não vai me usar como um meio de se punir, Hermione.

– Mas...

– Não. – Ele rearranjou cuidadosamente as curvas do tecido ao redor da mão dela e a guiou para a escada.

Mas enquanto eles desciam para as sombras profundas e quentes do castelo adormecido, ele lutava para não se afogar no som do seu coração acelerado.

---

No chão do corredor bem abaixo da torre, mãos pequenas e translúcidas recolhiam gentilmente o pó de obsidiana em um monte.

Levou um tempão.

Quando as mãos terminaram, a cabecinha do dragão jazia imóvel no topo do pó brilhante.

Era quase como se estivesse dormindo.


	12. Em tuas Mãos

**Nenhuma Lealdade no Luar**

_escrito por Ariadne_

_traduzido por Ferporcel_

_beta-read por BastetAzazis_

**Capítulo 12: Em tuas Mãos**

_**Resumo:**__ Riscos crescem numa escada sinuosa, e Severo descobre mais do que barganhou._

N.A: Agradecimentos, como sempre, a Anastasia e Melenka, e para alguém que inspirou um dos momentos neste capítulo. (Eu não posso dizer quem, é claro). Obrigada também a FerPorcel por ser uma voz na, hm, escuridão. :acena:

* * *

_Mas enquanto eles desciam para as sombras profundas e quentes do castelo adormecido, ele lutava para não se afogar no som do seu coração acelerado._

-----

_Quando as mãos terminaram, a cabecinha do dragão jazia imóvel no topo do pó brilhante._

_  
__Era quase como se estivesse dormindo._

-------------------------

Retratos silenciosos mediam o progresso deles vários lances de escada abaixo, as névoas em torvelinho oscilando gentilmente para marcar a passagem deles. Ainda envolta na capa de Severo, as solas dormentes dos pés descalços começando a formigar com o retorno do calor, Hermione piscou vagarosamente enquanto seus olhos se ajustavam à luz fraca das tochas depois do clarão de luar acima. Quando ela se virou automaticamente em direção ao corredor que conduzia de volta à sua torre, uma pressão leve da mão de Severo em seu ombro a preveniu, guiando-a ao invés disso por uma arcada estreita em direção a uma escadaria angulada.

– Onde estamos indo? – ela murmurou, sua voz baixa ecoando na passagem abobadada.

O queixo de Severo prendeu involuntariamente quando a voz dela o envolveu na escuridão quente. O feitiço de estase das Trevas que ele lançara para prevenir uma violação maior da morte de Slughorn o deixara inflamado, e, no confinamento da escadaria, a ligeira corrupção do que quer que Hermione fizera o chamou, um carinho suave em uma ferida antiga.

Se ele tivesse permitido que ela o tocasse… ele respirou cuidadosamente, encarando deliberadamente a escada à sua frente enquanto desciam.

– Onde estamos indo? – ela repetiu.

– Para a sala de aula de Poções – ele disse, mais rudemente do que pretendia.

As agulhadas nos pés de Hermione ficaram mais agudas e ela se retraiu, perdendo o equilíbrio. Incapaz de alcançar o corrimão pelas dobras repressoras da seda pesada, ela se inclinou instintivamente na direção de Severo.

A mão dele se moveu para agarrar o cotovelo dela pela capa.

Assim que ela readquiriu estabilidade, ele a soltou, e ela se abaixou para sentar-se no degrau.

– Meus pés – ela disse, a dor elevando sua voz para uma altura mais aguda enquanto ela tirava a capa dos ombros para soltar as mãos. Esfregando os pés, ela sentiu um comichão nos olhos e piscou rapidamente. _Ridículo_ – pensou, mas a umidade no seu rosto a traiu.

Severo parou na escada, sem se mover. Se ele sabia que ela estava chorando, não deu nenhum sinal.

– Estarei bem em um minuto – Hermione disse, a dor rivalizando com embaraço enquanto a circulação melhorava. – Apenas vá em frente.

Severo não disse nada. Os olhos dele seguiam o movimento das mãos nos pés e pernas enquanto ela massageava o calor de volta à pele, o tecido branco fino da sua camisola era uma onda de âmbar na luz das tochas.

– Vá em frente – ela insistiu, olhando feio para ele.

Ele lembraria, mais tarde, como ela estava naquele momento: o jeito que a pequena forma pálida dela apareceu em relevo contra a escuridão da sua capa; o cair dos cabelos dela, uma memória emaranhada do vento acima; nos olhos dela apenas a raiva pequena de um momento. Uma raiva menor, inocente de história.

Ela era proibida.

E ela era linda.

_Que inferno._

– Vá em frente – ela dizia.

O eco da voz dela desapareceu na escada, um contraponto suplicante de onde palavras logo se perdiam.

Os ombros de Severo arquearam, e ele recostou exausto nas paredes abobadadas. Ele fechou os olhos por um longo momento e desceu rigidamente o resto do caminho até um degrau.

As mãos de Hermione pararam de se mover enquanto ela observava o movimento de algo na mente dele se agitar quase imperceptivelmente nas feições dele, um resplendor fraco visível na pele dele, depois um aperto nos cantos dos olhos antes dele se curvar para sentar, esticando a mão para trás para se apoiar num degrau mais alto.

Quando ele abriu os olhos, ela o observava estranhamente.

– Por que a sala de aula de Poções? – ela perguntou.

– Sua janela está quebrada – ele disse baixo –, meus aposentos são inapropriados, e não há outro lugar no castelo onde possamos conversar livremente.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha com o "inapropriado"; a outra se juntou a ela com o "livremente".

– Livremente? – ela repetiu. – O que você está escondendo agora?

Ele ignorou o cutucão dela.

– Eu não, Hermione. Você.

– Eu? – Ela começou a se levantar em protesto, mas as alfinetadas e agulhadas a mantiveram sentada. – O que eu tenho para esconder?

Ele a considerou calmamente.

Ela se endireitou e devolveu o olhar dele por um momento, mas não conseguiu invocar bem sua força impassível de sempre.

Ele riu quietamente; um rumor curto, sem humor.

– Eu inventei esse olhar, Hermione. Não funcionará em mim. Não em particular.

Ela encolheu as pernas e as segurou.

No silêncio que caiu entre eles, ele observou a luz das tochas nos cabelos dela, e ela sentiu as rochas sob os pés, traçando um círculo inconsciente no joelho com uma ponta de dedo vagarosa.

Ele a observava, também.

Finalmente, numa voz cansada, ela perguntou:

– Por que você quer saber?

Os olhos dele brilharam uma vez, calculando.

– Curiosidade.

Ela bufou, e lançou um olhar que era essencialmente da Hermione mais jovem.

– Conte outra.

– É a verdade.

– Você está curioso – ela disse, linearmente.

– Sim.

– Por quê?

Ele revolveu a pergunta dela em sua mente. Por que, mesmo? Por que simplesmente não permitir-lhe acesso irrestrito aos horrores que ela alcançava, por que não deixá-la testar a teoria dela na alma indefesa de Slughorn, e voltar para casa, para longe da galeria de memórias repugnantes que o Castelo de Hogwarts era para ele – era, e sempre seria?

A luz das tochas lançou sombras na parede, parecendo aproximar os degraus, depois afastá-los, revelando e depois guardando seus segredos com lampejos indiferentes que não conheciam nenhuma forma.

Por quê?

Independente do que ele dissera a Minerva e Papoula, seu controle não era perfeito, nunca fora. Ele podia ter abandonado há muito os impulsos que a princípio o trouxeram para as Artes das Trevas; a marca em seu braço nada além de uma lembrança desbotada de uma vassalagem que ele repudiara há muito tempo, mas...

Mas…

Ele se voltara contra o Lorde das Trevas e jurara servir à Ordem de Dumbledore – servir a, mas nunca acreditar nela. Não; ele conheceu muito bem a voz amorosa das Trevas, um sussurro à meia noite, implorando por violação.

Um brilho leve de transpiração se espalhou sobre as palmas das mãos.

A inocência só protegia os inocentes.

E ele soube naquela noite que as Trevas falariam com a voz de Hermione.

Finalmente, ele falou:

– Eu não sei por quê.

Ela olhou fixamente para ele, o rosto abertamente vazio.

– Você não sabe – ela repetiu.

– Não.

– Você.

Ele olhou bravo, e os cantos da boca dela se repuxaram.

Ela fez um som engasgado que seria uma risada se ela se lembrasse como rir.

– O mundo como eu o conheço pode ter acabado agora. – Ela jogou o cabelo do rosto e olhou em volta, para paredes de pedra e degraus se estendendo em sombra em ambas as direções. Então seus olhos endureceram e, sua voz baixando, ela disse: – Eu imagino como eu sequer saberia se isso acontecesse.

Os cabelos atrás da nuca dele arrepiaram. Com todos os sentidos alerta, bem calmamente, ele perguntou:

– Se o mundo como você o conhece acabasse?

Ela assentiu uma vez, olhando para baixo.

Ele se mexeu um pouco, os músculos tencionando em resposta a algum instinto que ele não tinha nenhum desejo de examinar.

– Da mesma forma que o conheceu antes.

As mãos dela agarraram a camisola, e ela olhou para ele por entre os cabelos, os olhos perspicazes, medindo distâncias inimagináveis, reais e irreais.

Por um momento passageiro, ele achou que ela se inclinaria na direção dele, e o gosto da boca dela preencheu sua imaginação.

Ele agarrou o canto rústico de pedra do degrau atrás dele.

Por outro momento, ele achou que ela fugiria, e sua mão agarrou com mais força a ponto de doer enquanto lutava contra a vontade de levantar-se de um salto.

Mas embora ela segurasse o seu olhar, ela apenas assentiu, e ele soltou o ar vagarosamente, forçando sua mão a soltar o aperto vicioso na pedra.

Eles ficaram sentados por um bom tempo vivos na meia-luz, o gosto aguçado da compreensão muda deles estava acre no ar.

Finalmente, ela falou suavemente.

– Eu o matei.

Ele não se moveu.

– Você sabia.

Ele assentiu.

– Você sabia que não foi o Harry. – Ela o observou cuidadosamente.

– Sim. Não naquela hora; depois.

As sobrancelhas dela franziram de leve em dúvida, e ele respondeu:

– Sua pesquisa.

– Ah – ela disse quase que tristemente. – Tão obvio assim, foi?

– Não.

– Não? Ah… tudo bem, então.

Nas sombras bruxuleantes diante de seus olhos, o rosto dela ficou mais calmo, parecendo mais jovem.

– Ele, Rony, nós concordamos que… se... – Sua voz sumiu por um momento, e ela observou a luz das tochas movendo a sombra de Severo nos degraus de baixo. Sua garganta fechando com lágrimas não derramadas, suas palavras fugindo no meio delas. – Eu quebrei a alma dele – ela sussurrou.

O coração de Severo bateu em sua garganta.

A mão dela se emaranhou num punhado de tecido.

– Eu não queria – ela disse, a outra mão se enrolando no cabelo. Uma única palavra apavorada: – Eu…

Bem suavemente:

– Eu sei.

– Você não sabe. Não pode saber.

– Eu sei.

– Não.

Asperamente:

– Sim.

A mão dela enrolando o cabelo, puxando, esticando a pele da testa.

O ar pareceu ficar mais próximo, mais quente, e então uma tocha próxima deu uma dança repentina quando ela se voltou para ele, a voz cortante.

– Por que está fazendo isso comigo?

Uma raiva em resposta acendeu nos olhos dele, mas a voz estava calma.

– Pelo mesmo motivo que fiz a maioria das coisas.

– Porque mais ninguém desceria tão baixo?

– Não.

Um olhar cético.

– Porque mais ninguém pode alcançar tão alto.

A mão dela parou de torcer no cabelo.

– Eu bem suspeito que você saiba alguma coisa sobre isso – ele soltou no ar. – Hermione.

De vontade própria, sua mão se moveu vagarosamente, alcançando para desemaranhar os dedos dela do cabelo, apanhando-os nos seus.

Com o toque da pele dele, seus olhos escureceram e fecharam._Quente_ – ela pensou – _tão quente…_ Uma escuridão vasta e ansiosa se abriu vazia dentro dela, e ela traçou a palma da mão dele, seu dedo se movendo com o terror silencioso e calmo de um toque de criança num brinquedo nas sombras de uma sala vazia.

_Sim_ – ele pensou, perdido no movimento do toque dela, sua respiração rasa, seu coração o único som.

– Perigoso – ele soltou no ar.

Toda a existência dela sendo centralizada naquele único toque.

– Hermione, nós não podemos – ele disse, os olhos ficando pesados, traçando a curva do pescoço dela onde a pele lisa encontrava…

– Nós podemos – ela disse, olhos ainda fechados, voz baixa.

Enquanto curvava a cabeça para encostar os lábios no pescoço dela, ele sentiu o calor das palavras dela pelo cabelo:

– Você sabe que quer.

E suas mãos encontraram os braços dela com dificuldade, agarrando os ombros dela, brutalmente nos cabelos dela, puxando a cabeça para trás na parede de pedra enquanto se curvava sobre ela, e por entre olhos cerrados ela viu seus cabelos caídos bloquearem a luz das tochas, sua respiração raspando quente na garganta dela, seu corpo uma amnésia pesada e bem vinda.

– Você não deveria ter ficado sozinha – ele murmurou no pescoço, a cabeça dela pesada em suas mãos.

– Você estava. – As mãos dela macias no seu pescoço, um puxão bruto na sua gola, os cantos de pedra dos degraus um golpe cortante nela, cravando dolorosamente no seu quadril...

Ele se jogou para trás, o ar numa sensação fria repentina em suas peles recentemente quentes.

– Eu era um adulto plenamente treinado, Hermione. – Seus olhos brilharam frios.

– Procurando vingança contra si mesmo por uma penitência que você mesmo cobrou! – ela o contrariou, endireitando-se com mãos frias e raivosas. – Você pediu para ser odiado, Severo. Você quase implorou por isso! Enquanto eu… – Ela vacilou de repente.

Por um instante eles ficaram sentados, respirando com dificuldade.

– ... fez exatamente a mesma coisa, por exatamente o mesmo período de tempo – ele terminou para ela.

– Por mais tempo – ela devolveu, e então as lágrimas fluíram com vontade.

Por uma vida imortal ele se sentou com ela silenciosamente.

Finalmente, esgotada, ela se levantou e alcançou a capa dele, colocando-a nos ombros, enterrando as mãos nas dobras.

– Está frio.

– Eu sei. – Tentando não tocar a pele dela, ele enrolou a capa mais firmemente ao seu redor. – Eu sei.

Ela se inclinou instintivamente no calor dele e, relutantemente, ele a segurou.

O cabelo dela roçou no pescoço dele.

Ele fechou os olhos.

Nos lugares profundos e machucados do seu coração, ele sentiu como se tivesse sido esfaqueado, como se um pedaço de alguma coisa, algo que não era dali, fosse impelido a uma ferida antiga, abrindo-a com cunha, forçando-a a sangrar.

Ele imaginou se era assim que Potter se sentira quando ela tirara um pedaço da alma do melhor amigo dele e enfiara em sua cicatriz.

-----

A haste da flor que a fantasminha deixara descansando no peito imóvel de Slughorn ficou marrom e secou em palha.

-----

Na sua prateleira no escritório de Minerva, o Chapéu Seletor escorregou alguns centímetros para o lado. Se ele soubesse como aparatar para Hogsmeade, o teria feito.

Como as coisas eram, ele encolheu sua aba sobre os olhos e rezou por uma manhã.


	13. Com Quem Está Quieta

_escrito por **Ariadne**_

_traduzido por **Ferporcel**_

_beta-read por **BastetAzazis**_

**Capítulo 13: Com Quem Está Quieta**

_**Resumo**__ A noite anterior, e a manhã seguinte (Parte I)._

N.A.: Muito obrigada à FerPorcel, Anastasia, docmara e indigofeathers, por várias razões.

* * *

_Ele imaginou se era assim que Potter se sentira quando ela tirara um pedaço da alma do melhor amigo dele e enfiara em sua cicatriz._

_--__  
_

_Na sua prateleira no escritório de Minerva, o Chapéu Seletor escorregou alguns centímetros para o lado. Se ele soubesse como aparatar para Hogsmeade, o teria feito._

_  
__Como as coisas eram, ele encolheu sua aba sobre os olhos e rezou por uma manhã.__  
_

--

Severo se mexeu desconfortavelmente no degrau, e dos seus braços, Hermione ergueu os olhos para ele.

Falando baixo para evitar fazer eco, ele perguntou:

– Você vai conseguir dormir? – Sua voz soava estranhamente frágil aos seus ouvidos.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, o rosto retomando o semblante apertado que os alunos tanto temiam.

Ele fingiu não notar.

– Boa noite, então – disse, assentindo abruptamente.

Hermione observou a forma que se afastava descer nas sombras.

– Boa noite – disse calmamente.

A voz dela ecoou na escadaria e na mente dele. Quando alcançou o final da escada, ele mais sentiu que a ouviu acrescentar:

— Bons sonhos.

Ele bateu a porta da escadaria, forte, atrás de si.

E os ecos da batida cresceram em intensidade enquanto viajaram escada acima até onde Hermione estava parada, imóvel.

Sem saber por que, quando os ecos a banharam, Hermione sorriu.

A pequena fantasminha estava sentada afagando a cabeça imóvel do dragão com um dedo triste e vagaroso. Na meia-luz, o filme sobre os olhos dele era da mesma cor que ela.

As tochas tremeluziram, anunciando movimento no final do corredor, mas a pequena fantasminha não ergueu os olhos.

Um par de pesadas botas pretas apareceram na sua linha de visão, o couro vincado com a familiaridade do longo uso.

O couro rangia quando os saltos se erguiam do chão, e mãos longas e pálidas envolveram o pó de obsidiana no chão. Depois eles esperaram.

Severo olhou calmamente nos olhos suplicantes e pálidos da pequena fantasminha até que ela assentiu e recolheu o dedo, afastando-se depressa, rodopiando uma trilha de pó numa espiral pequena e em tufos com o bafo da sua retirada.

A fantasma observou enquanto o dragão se reformava, o pó coalescendo num vislumbre de asas e, escama por escama, a cauda longa e sinuosa tomou forma, os últimos grãos de pó formando a pontinha, que estava dobrada sobre o focinho.

Ela olhou de relance para o homem vestido de preto diante dela e sorriu.

Ele não sorriu de volta.

Ela olhou para baixo e viu que o filme permanecera sobre os pequenos olhinhos do dragão.

Com o filme cobrindo os olhos, ele não parecia nem um pouco que estava dormindo.

Seus olhos fecharam apertados enquanto virou a cabeça para o lado. Uma de suas longas tranças escorregou para frente, esfregando a cabeça do dragão.

Ela não fez nenhum som, mas deslizou corredor acima, onde pareceu ser absorvida pelas sombras.

A boca de Severo endureceu, mas suas mãos se fecharam gentilmente ao redor da figura de obsidiana.

— Eu não tenho esse milagre em mim — murmurou, entrando nos seus aposentos.

Papoula continuava sua vigília solitária no leito de morte de Slughorn.

Quando viu o ramo de flor secar, ela se afastou num salto, derrubando a cadeira.

As mãos com que endireitou a cadeira estavam frias e úmidas, mas firmando a boca numa linha fina, ela se sentou, determinada de que nenhum paciente aos seus cuidados deveria fazer a passagem sem testemunha.

Ela desistira de tentar entender os resultados conflitantes que seus exames periódicos do imóvel Slughorn continuavam produzindo. Ele estava tanto vivo quanto não vivo.

Ela não podia explicar isso.

A um ponto que ela nem sabia que existia, estava aliviada por tal explicação estar além da sua responsabilidade.

Em outro, que estava completamente ciente, ela tremia, e não conseguia por nada fazer parar.

Somente duas pessoas no castelo dormiram tranquilamente naquela noite; todas as outras que podiam dormir o fizeram inquietamente, suas horas perturbadas por sonhos de um vento obscuro por árvores ainda mais obscuras, de um tremor baixo, quase baixo demais para se registrar, bem, bem fundo no subsolo.

Os dois que dormiam tranquilamente sentiram apenas um ronronar intenso e retumbante, e foram envoltos em seus braços, confortados, dormindo calmamente, seguramente, sob a canção de ninar calmante do vento.

Quando Hermione acordou na manhã seguinte, ela mesma fez a cama automaticamente, como não o fazia em vinte e dois anos.

A elfa doméstica chegou com o chá, e ela estava sentada escovando o cabelo. Hermione levantou os olhos quando uma xícara apareceu ao seu lado.

— Obrigada — ela disse.

Piscando rapidamente, a elfa doméstica guinchou:

— De nada, Professora, Senhorita.

Hermione não disse mais nada, e o elfo doméstico correu com passos miúdos até a cama e a escalou para trocar a fronha.

Os olhos da elfa doméstica se arregalaram. Abanando as orelhas em confusão, ela passou a mão sobre sua brancura intocada, prístina como neve recentemente espalhada pelo vento.

Por toda a Bretanha, xícaras tiniram, utensílios ressoaram, enquanto orelhas abanavam, sacudiam, e batiam.

Nem uma bruxa ou bruxo pensou em questionar esse gaguejar momentâneo no progresso habitualmente sereno de suas rotinas matinais.

Não há como entender os elfos domésticos. Criaturas estranhas.

Úteis, entretanto.

Quase como um só, bruxas e bruxos pegaram seus _Profetas Diários_, e sorriram, vendo Harry Potter, com o braço ao redor de sua bela esposa, sorrindo quase que timidamente da primeira página, suas três filhas alegres rindo ao redor dele.

Ele anunciara sua aposentadoria do quadribol, e sua candidatura para o Ministério.

Bruxas e bruxos por toda a Bretanha suspiraram alegremente, seguros da eleição bem sucedida dele antes mesmo dele concorrer.

Era tão certo quanto seus chás matinais.

Dois elfos domésticos colocaram uma barulhenta bandeja de chá numa mesa baixa diante do fogo no escritório da diretora, e quando Severo se inclinou para aceitar a xícara que Minerva serviu, ele sentiu uma faca pontiaguda e ardente em seu quadril – e a memória, o calor da vontade da Hermione sob suas mãos urgentes enrubesceu sua pele. Ajeitando-se em seu assento, a sensação do couro na cadeira de madeira varreu o cabelo dela por e através da sua mente. A dor aguda em seu quadril diminuiu para um latejo moroso, e ele se reconfortou na cadeira, o seu sorriso enigmático escondido atrás da xícara erguida.

Se aquilo era para ser o legado do toque deles, que fosse.

— Você disse que precisava de informações adicionais, Severo? — Minerva não dormira bem, e seu tom refletia a dor morosa que se alojara atrás dos olhos.

Severo assentiu com a cabeça, colocando a xícara cuidadosamente na mesa de canto.

— Alguém morreu no castelo desde a guerra?

Sabendo que ela não receberia nenhuma explicação para essas últimas perguntas aparentemente aleatórias, Minerva nem se importou em pedir por uma.

— Sim, Argos Filch faleceu alguns anos atrás.

Algo palpitou nos olhos de Severo, e Minerva teve a impressão passageira de que alguma coisa em sua resposta o irritara.

— E a Hermione? Ela estava residente então? — ele perguntou.

O tom meio entediado dele não fez a diretora acreditar que a pergunta dele era casual. Minerva manuseou seu anel, pensando.

— Não… Acredito que ela estava em Londres, cuidando dos bens dos pais.

— Ah — Severo observou, soando satisfeito. — O primeiro, então. Não é de se admirar…

A dor na têmpora de Minerva ficou mais opressora quando sua conversa com o antigo colega pareceu tomar a direção usual de obscuridade enrolada.

— Severo, vou assumir que sua pergunta foi pertinente, e perguntar — ela disse, o seu tom ficando mais agudo com exasperação auspiciosa — qual a relevância disso.

Um sorriso vagaroso se espalhou pelo rosto do Severo.

— Não é óbvio, Minerva?

— Claro que não é óbvio, Snape, ou eu não teria lhe perguntado — Minerva repreendeu —, um fato que você está enlouquecedoramente ciente. — Seu anel tiniu contra a xícara.

O Barão Sangrento flutuou pelo teto e pairou ali.

Por razões que ela não entendia completamente, a aparição do fantasma da Sonserina lhe caiu como um presságio particularmente em boa hora e perturbadoramente apto – do que, ela não fazia idéia. Mas a irritou, e ela teve que se forçar a soltar o ar.

— Não morreu mais ninguém enquanto ela estava aqui? — Severo perguntava.

Ela fungou.

— Como lhe disse, não.

— Está absolutamente certa disso?

— Absolutamente. Severo, não consigo ver–

— Sim, Minerva, você consegue. E aí mora sua resposta.

Sorrindo com malícia, ele esticou uma perna coberta em couro diante dele, perversamente apreciando a sensibilidade de seu quadril – a dor, o ato de escondê-la, a despistada bem sucedida, e, acima de tudo, a memória de contundi-lo contra o degrau. _Ah, sim_ — ele sussurrou intimamente. _Que assim seja, Hermione_. Sem perder um compasso na conversa em voz alta, ele continuou:

— É auto-explicativo, na verdade.

Minerva escarneceu, exasperada, e Severo completou:

— Sua professora de Aritmancia foi mais além no entendimento dos mecanismos da alma humana que qualquer um antes dela.

Alguma coisa ressoou nas vizinhanças do teto, e Minerva olhou de relance para cima para ver o Barão assentindo vagarosamente. Através dele, ela viu um vislumbre de luz nos óculos do Alvo.

— Os mecanismos da alma — Severo dizia, novamente colocando sua xícara na mesa baixa —, mas não seus propósitos. Ah, não. Ela se cegou a seus propósitos. — Ele descansou uma mão na perna, correndo os dedos no couro dobrado no joelho. O couro aquecia entre seus dedos.

— E você sabe qual é o propósito da alma, Severo? — Alvo perguntou secamente de cima.

— Alguém de nós sabe, inteiramente? — Severo retrucou, mas o Barão já estava falando.

— É, em grande parte, conexão — ele disse, flutuando entre as vigas elevadas do teto abobadado.

Todos os olhos na sala procuraram o Barão e o seguiram quando ele desceu, continuando:

— É por isso que ela, cega para a alma como está, pode me ver por último de todos. Estou morto por mais tempo; portanto segue que minha alma é a menos… substancial, por falta de uma palavra melhor.

Minerva não disse nada, a sua mente correndo para encaixar os vários mistérios do comportamento da Hermione nas possibilidades sugeridas por essas novas informações. Mas nenhum parecia caber, e ela apertou as sobrancelhas, franzindo a testa.

— Ela não consegue ver uma alma sem querer quebrá-la, Minerva — Severo disse calmamente. — Ela não sabe, conscientemente, que esse é o impulso dela, mas não deixa de ser um fato. Ela se cegou deliberadamente aos fantasmas, em primeiro e principalmente, àqueles que ela conheceu como pessoas vivas.

— E no momento da morte, a alma está no auge da vulnerabilidade — Minerva disse vagarosamente. E enquanto dizia aquilo, soube que era verdade, e água gelada correu em suas veias, apressando-se para sua dor de cabeça para apunhalar de dentro, bem entre os olhos. Ela empalideceu, e engasgou: — Horácio… — Ela se virou para Severo, os olhos arregalados, incapaz de completar o raciocínio, muito menos dar-lhe vazão em voz alta.

— A vulnerabilidade dele foi o que despertou as... — Severo hesitou — ... as ações dela.

— O que ela tem contra o Horácio? — Minerva perguntou, as suas mãos subindo desamparadamente pelo colo, apenas para cair. O anel que usava deslizou até o meio do nó de seu dedo, e ela fechou a mão em punho para pará-lo. A pedra dele caiu pesadamente para dentro de sua palma.

Os olhos de Severo pegaram o pequeno movimento, e os cantos de seus lábios se comprimiram.

— Você deveria mandar ajustar, Minerva, antes que o perca.

O Barão pairou silenciosamente.

— É para ele se ajustar magicamente para servir ao Diretor de Hogwarts — ela murmurou. — Eu não consigo pensar em por que… — Balançando-se, ela voltou ao presente tópico. — No que quer que a personalidade externa dela tenha se tornado, Severo, não posso aceitar que a Hermione faria isso a um colega... a ninguém.

— A Hermione que um dia conheceu, não, claro que não. Mas me diga, ou ao menos se pergunte, quão bem você realmente a conhece agora?

As palavras de Severo soaram, um desafio comedido, no ar.

Minerva abaixou o olhar, e moveu a pedra de um lado para o outro entre os dedos.

— Ela quebrou a alma do Horácio, Minerva. Inconscientemente.

Sem tirar os olhos do anel, Minerva perguntou:

— Por quê?

— Sem perguntar a ela, não podemos saber; mesmo assim, que explicação ela poderia dar que carregasse qualquer semelhança com a verdade? Suponho que as ações dela se originaram, em parte, na pura, inconsciente e imoral curiosidade, testando a teoria dela fora dos confins que sua mente consciente e civilizada julga aceitável.

Os olhos da Minerva se estreitaram, mas ela não disse nada.

Seus próprios olhos se aprofundaram. A falta de resposta dela para a parte mais palatável da sua explicação não era um bom sinal para o futuro da professora de Aritmancia.

— Além disso — Severo começou, mas Minerva interrompeu:

— Tem mais?

— Além disso — Severo repetiu, sua voz mais baixa demandando a atenção de Minerva —, ela não tem defesa contra a tentação das Artes das Trevas. A tentação é simplesmente forte demais para ela, não instruída como está, resistir.

Ainda girando a pedra, tentando enxergar além da dor de cabeça, Minerva perdeu a acusação no tom dele.

Entretanto, um som acima confirmou que a acusação tinha pousado precisamente onde ele tinha mirado.

Minerva finalmente balançou a cabeça.

— Confesso, Severo, que não entendo o que você diz sobre tentação.

— Não — ele concordou, calmamente demais.

Levantando os olhos em alarme, Minerva de repente perguntou:

— Ela pode ser detida?

— Eu já a deti.

A diretora lhe dispensou um olhar cético.

— Seja lá o que fez, Severo, não foi efetivo. A Papoula me diz...

O som do punho do Severo estalando a mesa levou o escritório da diretora a um silêncio mortal. Com os olhos presos ao rosto chocado da Minerva, ele falou cuidadosamente:

— Eu a deti. Mas "deter" não significa "cessar".

A diretora não recuou. Igualmente cuidadosa, ela disse uma palavra:

— Como?

O olhar nos olhos dele a avisou para não perguntar.

— Como? — ela exigiu, toda a força da personalidade dela enchendo sua voz.

Para a consternação dela, Severo deu um riso curto sombriamente.

— A Ordem não existe mais, Minerva. Não estou mais sob o seu comando.

Minerva se ergueu inflexivelmente, e os olhos dela se encheram de gelo.

— Você pode trazer isso a um fim, então? Um razoável?

Os lábios de Severo se encheram com aço quente enquanto se levantou, e ele focou intimamente na dor, antes de responder:

— Muito melhor que ela acabe com isso ela mesma, razoável ou não.

Um bufo suave do retrato do Dumbledore.

Com um olhar gélido ao retrato, Severo lançou suas palavras para cima.

— Um dia, Alvo, eu estava disposto, até ávido, a morrer pela sua Ordem. Mas sua falta de visão a sentenciou a algo muito pior que a morte redentora que nós dois acreditamos que era o meu destino. Ela resistiu, sozinha, a uma tentação pior do que qualquer uma que jamais conheceu, por vinte e dois anos. Eu sei o que ela tem agüentado, melhor do que ela mesma. Como a moldou. Enlaçou-a. Ela sacrificou a inocência para preservar o mundo, Alvo. Para todos, exceto ela mesma.

Alvo suspirou.

— Tristemente, às vezes as coisas são assim. Mas o que ela fez foi além do imperdoável, Severo, e...

Severo olhou para o retrato em cheio, os seus olhos brilhando perigosamente.

— Sim. Pragmático da parte dela, não foi?

— A Hermione salvou o mundo? — Minerva interpôs.

O antigo espião não se virou para responder, ainda fixando o retrato sob seu olhar incessante.

— O jovem Weasley deu a espada a ela; ela a usou. E, diferentemente do seu menino herói, Alvo, ela ao menos teve bom senso suficiente para ficar quieta com relação às ações que ela não pode explicar.

— Ninguém acreditaria nela — Minerva disse calmamente. — Eu mesma mal acredito.

— Não mesmo — Alvo concordou. — Mas mesmo assim, a lealdade dela ao nosso mundo deveria contudo...

A voz de Severo cortou polidamente qualquer complemento que Alvo estava para acrescentar.

— Muito bonito, Alvo. Mas eu lhe garanto, a lealdade dela não é para o "nosso" mundo.

Alvo piscou, a boca ainda aberta para falar.

— E por que deveria ser? — Severo continuou, antes que o retrato pudesse recuperar a razão. — Qualquer mágica que nosso mundo tenha para os nascidos trouxas não existe mais para ela, substituída por um mundo de conveniência e burocracia no qual ela, dentre todos, pode ver que não passa de uma conspiração de cegueira. Não, Alvo. Eu me refiro à lealdade dela ao Potter.

Minerva brincou com as mãos, e o raspar das vestes duras dela chamou a atenção de Severo.

— Potter? — A conversa fora mais uma vez além da compreensão.

Ele se virou para ela.

— Você mesma disse que os problemas dela com os Weasley começaram com o casamento.

— Sim, mas...

— Minerva. Pense.

Mas o rosto dela estava em branco.

— As crianças, Minerva. _As crianças_.

O olhar de início de compreensão no rosto da Minerva era quase privado demais para assistir. O Barão se suspirou para fora através da parede do escritório.

— Sua pergunta sobre os N.I.E.M.s da Gina? — Minerva arriscou.

— Sim. Ela não tinha nenhum problema com a garota quando ainda era Ginevra Weasley.

— E... e a Lílian Potter… a filha dela. Ai... ai, meu...

Severo assentiu com a cabeça uma vez, categoricamente, depois exigiu:

— Você sabe como as almas funcionam, Minerva?

— Ela… ela não pode acreditar… que… — Minerva vacilou, incapaz de se fazer dizer o que pensava.

Severo deu as costas para ela, uma silhueta negra contra fragmentos de luz entrando obliquamente pela janela.

— Ela não sabe no que acreditar, Minerva. Como poderia? Ela sabe que o Lorde das Trevas habitou a mente do Harry através de uma Horcrux, mas apenas enquanto ainda tinha o próprio corpo, a própria consciência. Você sabe quanta consciência reside em uma alma? Você sabe, Alvo? Como um fragmento de alma funciona quando seu corpo morreu?

Silêncio.

Abrindo as palmas das mãos num pedido zombeteiro, ele perguntou:

— Por obséquio, esclareça... e deixe-nos pôr um fim no tormento dela.

Mais silêncio.

— Vocês não sabem, então? Muito menos a Hermione, que tem vivido com a questão por vinte anos. E não é como se ela, ou qualquer um, pudesse perguntar para a única pessoa no mundo que pode ter uma resposta. Como a pergunta deveria ser formulada? "Quando está tocando sua esposa, Potter, você pode dizer se o seu melhor amigo está assistindo? Ele pode sentir, Potter, quando você faz amor com a irmã dele?"

— Chega! — Alvo bradou.

Minerva estava sentada em chocado silêncio no eco da fúria de Alvo, a pele ao redor dos seus olhos ficando mais pálida.

— Você está louco.

Os olhos de Severo penetraram sem dó o retrato acima.

— Eu não. Mas ela talvez esteja. E se é assim que aqueles que deveriam ser os mais próximos a ela pensam, então eu, por minha parte, não _a_ culpo se estiver.

Minerva desviou o olhar, para as mãos no colo, para o anel de ofício largo demais para o seu dedo. Ela tocou a pedra e disse calmamente:

— Ela deve deixar o castelo, Severo. Antes dos alunos voltarem.

O lábio de Severo se curvou.

— Não pode correr o risco de ter um perigo em potencial desses na equipe, Minerva?

Olhando fixamente para ele com olhos arregalados, levou um tempo para a Minerva encontrar a voz. Quando encontrou, estava vazia.

— Minha primeira responsabilidade é com a escola e seus alunos — mas os olhos dela se enchiam de uma ciência inegável, e, fechando-os antes que ele pudesse ver o que a castigaria mais tarde, em particular, concluiu: —, como bem sabe.

Severo soltou o ar; ele vislumbrara o retorno da consciência dela. Seu tom estava estranhamente gentil quando ele retorquiu:

— É claro; os inocentes devem ser protegidos a qualquer custo… todos menos um. Não faz mal que tudo o que mudou foi que você não está mais cega ao desespero dela. Não, Minerva — ele disse, quando Minerva começou a protestar —, sua lealdade está perfeitamente colocada dentro dos limites estritos da sua responsabilidade. Mas quem, eu lhe pergunto, quem irá ser leal à Hermione? Você? O Ministério?

Algo em seu tom trouxe os olhos de Minerva aos dele, e neles ela encontrou a resposta a sua pergunta.

Severo assentiu uma vez com a cabeça, finalmente, antes de deixar o escritório dela, fechando a porta calmamente atrás de si.

Apesar do sentimento triste pesando em seu peito, sua boca se contraiu. Ela não podia evitar.

Mas então o julgamento de Alvo caiu suavemente da parede:

— Aquele menino nunca precisou de uma causa.

— Você deveria saber, Alvo. Você usou isso muito bem. — Ainda ardendo do tapa da verdade que não enxergara por mais de vinte anos, a diretora de Hogwarts falou rispidamente, mais rispidamente do que falara em toda sua vida.

Quando Alvo começou a protestar, ela ergueu a mão.

— Agora não, Alvo. Pelo amor de Merlin, agora não.

Sentindo-se dispensado pela primeira vez desde a derrota de Grindelwald, Alvo Dumbledore olhou para a Floresta Proibida e descobriu que não tinha nada a dizer.

Nada mesmo.

* * *

_Nota de fonte: A fala da Minerva "Você deveria saber... Você usou isso muito bem." é uma citação quase exata do conto de Ernest Hemingway "The Sea Change"._


End file.
